Silly Love Songs
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: 100 drabbles about 100 pairings:: 100. RonLavender
1. DeanLuna

AN: For the Story in a Word Challenge (pluviophile), Pocket Morty Competition (Hippie Morty: Write about someone who is different), Social Media Competition (Snap Streak: Write about your OTP), and the Variety Drabble Challenge (1/50, DeanLuna)

Dean blinks awake slowly, groggy. In the haze, he hears the rain and the soft laughter and sloshing footfalls outside. His watch tells him that it is three in the morning, and, confused, he climbs to his feet.

All of Shell Cottage is quiet, the other occupants long since lost in their dreams. But the laughter sounds again, soft and sweet, and he knows that he is not the only one awake.

Outside, he finds Luna, soaked with rain, hair plastered against her face, arms outstretched toward the sky, dancing.

"You're going to get sick," he says.

Luna stops and turns, staring at him with her wide, dreamy eyes. She doesn't look embarrassed at being caught in childlike behavior. She only smiles. "Daddy says the rain has healing properties," she says with a small nod. "Particularly rain at night."

Dean fights the urge to roll his eyes. Luna is a strange girl, a fact that is well known at Hogwarts. But the more time he spends with her, the less strange she seems, and the more endearing her quirks become.

"And I've always loved the rain," she adds before dancing again.

He watches her, the moonlight and shadows dancing across her pale skin. The carefree movement of her body. He realizes that she is, in fact, quite beautiful.

"Dance with me!" she calls, twirling and laughing.

"There isn't any music."

"Listen, Dean. The rain, the wind. It's nature's music."

She's right. There's a distinct rhythm to the sounds, a rhythm his clumsy feet cannot match. But he joins her anyway, laughing along with her.

Luna seems pleasantly surprised. Dean wonders if anyone has ever cared enough about her to humor her in a little adventures. He supposes not. To everyone else, she is just Loony Lovegood, that daft little Ravenclaw with a head full of impossibilities.

When had she become something more to him? When had she become something so beautiful, so precious that his heart warms at the sight of her?

"Relax," she says, placing her hands on his sides. "You're thinking too much. You have to feel it."

Dean inhales sharply at his touch. It's hard to relax when her hands send chills through his body.

She moves away, dancing. He tries to mimic her movements, but he knows that he is a poor mirror.

"You're beautiful when you're dancing," he says.

She smiles, a content twist of her lips. "So are you."


	2. LorcanLucy

AN: For the Story in a Word Challenge (horilyts), the Variety Drabble Challenge (2/50, LorcanLucy) and the Pocket Morty Competition (Single Snoozle Morty: write a het pairing)

Horilyts: to lie with your face toward the sky

"What do you see?" Lucy asks, turning her head so that she can face Lorcan for a moment.

"Well, I see your face," he teases.

Lucy rolls her eyes before turning again to face the sky. "You know what I mean, Lor. What do you see in the clouds?"

"That one looks like a Wrackspurt."

"What's a Wrackspurt?"

He laughs. "No idea. Something my mum used to believe in."

Lucy groans. "Are you even trying, or are you just throwing nonsense words out to describe the clouds?"

"Sorry. That one there, do you see it? It looks like a camel."

Lucy looks to where he points. "Looks more like a rabbit to me."

"That's a deformed rabbit, then," he teases.

She can't help but to smile as she reaches over and slips her hand in his. "Oi! Leave my deformed rabbit alone. He's had a hard life, Scamander."

Lorcan laughs. "Whatever you say, Luce. Did you know cloud gazing was a form of Divination once?

People would read clouds to predict the future."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can do it, you know."

Lucy props up on her arm and looks at him, brows raised. "Can you?" she asks, doubt heavy in her tone.

Lorcan has always hated Divination. She doubts he has any real skills in the area.

"See that cloud? That means that I am going to meet a very beautiful ginger girl and fall madly in love with her."

She snorts before collapsing on top of him, kissing him hard. "You aren't reading the future, Lor. That's already happened."

"Yeah, well," he says, and she can feel him shift his arms like he's reaching for something. "It also tells me that I'm going to make the beautiful girl my wife."

He slips the ring onto her finger with a shy smile. "How's my accuracy?"

Heart fluttering, Lucy manages a smile. "Would you look at that? I'm marrying a Seer."


	3. AnthonyTerry

AN: Written for the Social Media Competition (Twitter, Character Limit, fic must be 140 words or less) and the Variety Drabble Challenge (3/50: AnthonyTerry)

"Are you sure she'll be okay with me?" Terry asks for the tenth time in as many minutes. "I mean, as your boyfriend?"

Anthony smiles his most reassuring smile. Mr. and Mrs. Boot hadn't taken the announcement well. Mrs. Boot had wept that she would never have grandchildren now.

"My mum has been wanting to meet you," Anthony assures him. "Stop worrying."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"I love you. She'll love you."

Terry nods,still looking unsure. Anthony kisses his cheek and takes his hand. "Relax, Ter," he says before opening the door.

His mother is waiting, a broad smile on her plump face. "Welcome home, dear. Oh, you must be Terry. Anthony has told me all about you."

Terry looks unsure as Anthony's mother pulls him into a warm hug. "You're too skinny, dear! Come have a nosh."


	4. NarcissaPansy

AN: Written for the Variety Drabble Challenge (4/50: PansyNarcissa ) and the Weekly Paring Drabble

Competition (Week 9: PansyNarcissa)

Pansy lays beside her, absently tracing her fingers over Narcissa's stomach. The older witch shivers with a delight she hasn't felt in so long.

The spark with Lucius has long since died. The thrill of their marriage has faded into the dull, endless monotony of sleeping in separate beds and only speaking when absolutely necessary.

Narcissa is not made to be alone. Her heart is too big, her need for affection nearly suffocating. Lucius is monster with his cold neglect, his heartless words.

And Pansy is so young, and Narcissa knows how very wrong it is. The girl is her son's age, after all. Her skin has not yet been etched with time's cruel lines. Her mind has not yet been broken by the harsh realities of life.

But it's her youth that keeps Narcissa calling night after night. She looks at Narcissa as though she is goddess, and the bed is the altar of worship. So young, so eager to please.

Narcissa knows that she should let the girl go. Playing this game is cruel, and Pansy is wasting her youth on a woman who can never fully be hers.

But Narcissa is more selfish than she would like to admit, and she can't bring herself to care.


	5. SiriusRemus

AN: For the Variety Drabble Challenge (5/50: Wolfstar)

Sirius raises a brow with an amused quirk of his lips. "Why are you looking at baby books?"

Remus' cheeks flush pink, and he pushes the evidence aside, clearing his throat. "With Lily about to give birth, it- uh- We'll be looking after Harry, too. I mean, wouldn't be wise to have an idea- I mean, babies, Sirius!"

"Babies?" Sirius repeats, moving closer and grabbing a magazine, his eyes glancing at the words on the page. "You want one, don't you?"

The pink in his boyfriend's face darkens. Remus stares pointedly at the table. "It's a nice thought. We would be good fathers."

Sirius smiles, sitting across from Remus and taking his hand. "We could do it," he says softly. "Go down to the Ministry and file for adoption."

Remus looks up, and, God, Sirius loves the twinkle in his eyes. Happy is not an emotion that Remus wears often, but he wears it so well. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. Then you'll have two children."

"Two?"

Sirius grins, ruffling the other man's hair and poking out his tongue childishly. "Well, you are the one who says I'll never really grow up."


	6. PeterBartyJr

A/N: For the Pairing the Character Competition (PeterBarty Jr) and the Variety Drabble Challenge (6/50: PeterBarty Jr)

"It's a suicide mission," Peter hisses whenever he steals a moment away from their master.

Barty smirks, so unmoved by the plea, sending a shiver of fear down Peter's spine. Once, in Hogwarts, when he was still so timid and hellbent on pleasing his father, Barty might have hesitated, might have thought up some foolish plan about running away together to escape the inevitable. Barty had been such a beautiful dreamer. But the years and isolation have warped him into something cruel, something that seems no longer human.

"Concerned, love?" Barty laughs.

"Barty-"

"You were disloyal to your friends. Betrayed them so easily. Are you so quick to turn on your master? To turn on me?" the younger man asks with raised brows.

Peter can't help but to hate himself for falling into the trap. Barty has changed, but he still has his cunning, manipulative streak, and he knows how to play Peter's emotions like they're made of piano keys. Peter isn't sure that Barty loves him anymore, but Barty still knows how to make him feel like there's hope.

"Be safe," Peter whispers. "Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore will never know," Barty interrupts. "I'll have this done, and when we do, the Dark Lord will rise, and we'll be kings, me and you. We're his faithful ones, Peter."

"Kings," Peter echoes with a small nod of his head.

Barty softens ever so slightly, placing a hand on his lover's cheek. "Kings. You'll see. When things are better, I'll be better, too."

Peter presses into his touch, and Barty leans down, placing a ghost of a kiss on his lips. "You'll see, Peter," he repeats.

And Peter doesn't know if this is his old Barty coming back or just another game to keep him in line. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that for just one moment, he feels wanted again.


	7. GodricRowena

"Perhaps it is for the best that Salazar had left," Godric says, pacing as he tugs at his hair. "Salazar has always been so brooding, so cold. And yet…"

Rowena listens patiently as her lover trails off, seeming to lose himself in thought.

"But what do I have left now?" he continues quietly, and the pain that flashes across his face hurts her to look at.

She rises to her feet and approaches him, placing her hands on his arms and forcing him to stop. "Do not fret. What is done is done, my love," she says. "No matter how much you worry, it will not bring him back."

She pulls him closer, cradling his head against her chest. "You have me, dear Godric," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his mane of golden hair.

She is no fool. She knows that her love cannot match the companionship that Salazar had offered. She only hopes that it will be enough to keep his mind from the shadows.


	8. DudleyPansy

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge (DudleyPansy, 7/50)

"Will you do it again?" Dudley asks.

Pansy resists the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. She should have known he'd be fascinated by the magic, given that he's a Muggle. But, even with that knowledge, she hadn't been prepared for his constant requests, for his always renewed interest in her wand.

"I'm not going to just do magic whenever you ask," she snaps. "You're Perfect Potter's cousin. You should be used to it."

He shakes his head. "My dad wouldn't even let us say the word magic," he explains.

Pansy's lip curls in disgust at the thought. She isn't as hard on the Muggles now, not since Dudley crashed into her life, but she still doesn't care too much for them. And the thought of one not caring about her world just as much was sickening. "He sounds horrible," she says dryly.

With a shrug, Dudley says, "I suppose, in some ways. He never liked Harry."

"Nor did I," Pansy says, and she doesn't know how she feels about this mutual dislike with such a dreadful man.

"Fine. Here. Accio candle," she says, and the candle flies across the room, landing easily in her hand. "Now, you promised me a candlelight dinner. I expect you to deliver."


	9. HagridMyrtle

A/N: For the Pocket Morty Competition (Ghostly Morty: Write about a ghost) and the Variety Drabble Challenge (9/50: HagridMyrtle)

"Rubeus?"

He looks up at her with the same sweet smile he always wears. "Yeah?"

Myrtle feels her heart clench. Words that should come so easily seem to stick in her throat, choking her.

Rubeus would understand. Her sweet giant has always been so kind to her. Surely he would understand the way she feels; maybe he would even return those feelings.

But she is so used to keeping her thoughts to herself. Too often, she is ridiculed for daring to speak. Sweet Rubeus is not like the others, but what if he decides he would rather be alone than in the company of such a pitiful girl?

She reaches for his parchment. "I can look over your Charms homework if you'd like," she mumbles, her cheeks burning.

"Mighty kind of yeh, Myrtle."

Myrtle floats over the toilets without a purpose.

She still thinks of him, of her sweet Rubeus with his kind words and warm heart. He is still here, still at the castle.

Sometimes Myrtle thinks about leaving and wandering the rest of the halls as she had when she was still alive. She could find him. He's still as kind and lovely as he had been all those years ago, she's sure of it.

In death, her only regret had been that she had kept quiet, that she hadn't dared tell him that she had loved him - that she still loves him.

She thinks that she could find her courage now to tell him. He will understand, and maybe he will tell her that he's always loved her.

She could try. She's dead, and there is nothing left to lose.

But as she drifts to the wall that leads out to the corridor, she stops herself.

She is dead. Rubeus is alive, and losing her had already been enough pain.

Telling him now will not change anything. Telling him now will only make things worse.

She returns to her aimless floating, wailing.


	10. NevilleGinny

A/N: For the Variety Drabble Challenge (10/50: NevilleGinny)

Neville blinks awake when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He isn't surprised to find Ginny at his bed, the moonlight through the window revealing a surprisingly timid smile. "I can't sleep," she says.

"Nightmares again?" he asks.

He already knows the answer. Since his seventh year had started, Ginny would frequent him at night, telling him about the bad dreams. Dreams of her family being tortured, of Harry being captured, of there being no hope. He wonders how she can be plagued by so many dark thoughts yet still be so fierce, so brilliant by the light of day.

Neville moves to the side and pats the mattress. She accepts the invitation, curling close. The first few times, he had felt awkward at their closeness. Now, he wraps his arms around her without hesitation, holding her tightly and mumbling sleep-heavy reassurances.

Everyone needs someone right now. And though these nights are numbered, and when the war is over she will lay in Harry's arms, Neville thinks that maybe he doesn't mind.

In this moment, he is her safe place. In this moment, she is the one who makes him think that maybe he can be brave. And that's all he needs to carry on.


	11. AbraxasDruella

She is waiting for him atop the Astronomy Tower. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"I feared you would have ignored my note," he admits.

Druella raises a brow. "And why would I do that, Abraxas?"

He draws closer, trying not to notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight, all delicate features and paleness. She is not his to notice, he reminds himself.

"Cygnus might have desired your company tonight."

At his name, Druella scowls. Abraxas can't help but to smile.

"He is to be your husband. Are you not happy, dear Druella?"

"And you, of all people, ought to know the answer to that," she says coldly. "If Cygnus made me happy, why would I hide away here with you?"

Abraxas leans against the edge of the tower, looking up at the stars above them. His smile broadens, his satisfaction crystal clear. "I would make you happy."

"And you do. But your father spoke to my father too late."

"And pity," Abraxas sighs. "This will be our last night together beneath the stars."

"Then let us enjoy it," she says.

He turns to her, and his heart aches at the sight of her. So beautiful, so amazing. Cygnus could never appreciate her the way he does. Cygnus wants an obedient wife. He could never love Druella's fire as he does.

"I would much rather enjoy you," he chuckles.

"As you have on many occasions?" she teases, a smirk on her lips.

"I believe the number of times could rival the number of stars above us," he says, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close.

She takes the lead, and Abraxas wonders if she ever does this with Cygnus, if she would ever dare to take the control away from her future husband.

Her lips crash against his, and she grabs his hair.

No, Cygnus could never love her as she is. He could never handle someone so wild, so free. He will only try to break her, snuff out her fire that Abraxas loves so much.

"Dru," he whispers into her mouth.

"Shh. Hush, darling. I already know."

Her lips return to his, and she guides him onto the floor.

He sees a shooting star fly overhead, but he does not make a wish. No power in this universe could ever make her his.


	12. CharlieGabrielle

**For the Pairing the Character Competition (Gabrielle- CharlieGabrielle)**

 _Gabrielle watches the dragon tamer swoop in like a hero from a storybook. He is handsome, all freckles and red hair. Even the burns and scars on his arms catch her eye._

 _"Gabrielle, the task is over," her sister says. "There's nothing left to see."_

 _But Gabrielle enjoys watching the tamer ease the dragon back to its cage, and she can't look away._

He is still just as handsome at her sister's wedding. Charlie, she hears Bill call him. Charlie is still handsome and dangerous, and Gabrielle wants to get closer.

"Are you not going to dance?" Fleur asks her, smiling before spinning back into her new husband's arms.

Gabrielle pushes a hand through her hair, though she doesn't have much need. She is part veela, and it is easy to charm any man she wants.

She makes her way through the crowd, wearing her brightest smile. "Charlie," she says, batting her eyes.

"I was wondering if you-"

But her words are cut off as a silvery lynx appears. A deep voice drifts from its mouth. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Panic ensues. Gabrielle's mother grabs her by the arm, pulling her away quickly.

Gabrielle casts one last glance over her shoulder.

Charlie stands tall and strong, like the statue of a Greek hero, ushering others to safety. His wand is drawn, as he prepares for a fight.

As Gabrielle is lead to safety, she wonders if she will ever have a chance to truly meet her beloved dragon tamer.


	13. AmeliaJohn

A/N: For Ash.

Amelia swallows down a groan when she sees the mess that has been made on her desk. Flowers, chocolates, and an envelope that she knows will contain some sweet little love letter are scattered across the surface.

John appears, a broad grin on his face. Amelia can't help but to wonder if he's been keeping an eye out, waiting for her to arrive. "What do you think, Milly?"

"I think you should call me Amelia," she says, shaking her head. "I do hope you aren't shopping for your girlfriend on the Ministry's time, John."

As his grin broadens, she realizes what she's said. "Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Girlfriend?" he teases, moving closer. "Didn't realize I had one of those, Ms. I Don't Want Anything Serious."

Amelia pinches the bridge of her nose. "What do I have to do for you to pretend I didn't say that?"

"Dinner, wine, and a stroll. Tonight."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date," she says.

"Well, you're the one who called yourself my girlfriend. I'll see you at seven, Milly."

"Fine. And for the last time, stop calling me that!"


	14. TedAndromeda

A/N: Written for Eclipses.

"I don't think we should do this anymore," Andromeda sighs.

She's rehearsed the lines countless times in front of the mirror, but it could not truly prepare her for this moment. She hadn't expected her heart to ache in her chest, like some invisible hand is squeezing the organ so tightly it might burst. She isn't prepared for the way her voice shakes and cracks, betraying her reluctance and doubt.

But, most of all, Andromeda is not prepared for the hurt that's written so clearly over Ted's face. He clears his throat, scrubbing his hands awkwardly over the back of his neck. "You don't mean that," he says quietly.

"I'm tired of having to hide, darling. It isn't right to you. But I'm afraid of what would happen if my family found out," she says. "I want to protect you."

The smallest of smiles pull at his lips. "And I want to protect you," he agrees. "That's why- well, one reason why- I want to do this."

"Do wha-? Ted?"

He drops down to one knee, taking Andromeda gently by the hand. "Everyone told my mother that my father was beneath her. They told her she could do so much better than a shopkeeper," he says. "My parents celebrated their twentieth anniversary last month. This was her engagement ring. She told me you would make such a beautiful bride."

Her heart flutters. It doesn't make sense. She had been unprepared for this outcome. "Ted," she whispers.

"Marry me, Andromeda. We'll be out of Hogwarts in two months, and I don't want to be hidden away, and I damn sure don't want to lose you. I want you with me, always."

She wonders if it would be kinder to reject him. He will never be accepted by her family, and she will never be able to return home.

But, really, she has felt more happiness with him in the past two years than she has felt with her family all this time.

"Yes," she says.

He slips the ring onto her finger and climbs to his feet, kissing her gently. "Andromeda Tonks," he murmurs. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"


	15. KingsleyRosmerta

A/N: For Kels.

Rosmerta smiles, in spite of the chaos that is about to break loose. "I'm touched that you would come to visit me," she chuckles. "I thought you might be too busy with the war."

Kingsley stares, lips pressed into a thin line. "You don't look like you're dressed for bed," he says quietly.

"Well, a gown is hardly good for fighting," she says firmly, placing her hands on her hips as an act of finality.

He inhales sharply, pain flashing across his features. "You are not fighting, Rosmerta. You can't!"

She scowls. "I'll have you know that I can fight. I've had to hex a few nasty patrons, you know."

"This isn't like shutting up a drunken idiot," Kingsley insists, closing the distance between them in a few easy strides. He rests his hands on her shoulders. "This is war. They will be aiming to kill."

"I know that," she says, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "You think I don't know how dangerous this

is? But you'll be out there, Kingsley. I'm not going to stay trapped inside this pub, not knowing if you've been hurt, or worse! I'm fighting, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The harshness in his face softens, and he chuckles. "I could lock you in and place a few powerful spells over the place," he says, but his airy tone ruins any hope of her taking him seriously.

"And as soon as I took them down, a bloodthirsty Death Eater would be the least of your worries," she says dryly.

"You're a stubborn woman."

"And you love me for it."

He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. "I do. Just, please don't be reckless."

"Careful is my middle name."

"I mean it. You'd better come out of this alive, understood?"

She smiles and stands on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "As long as you do the same."


	16. DumbledoreGrindelwald

A/N: For the Pocket Morty Competition (Swimmer Morty: Write about someone swimming) and The Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge.

"Albus! Albus, this is not the time for such childish activities!" Gellert calls, annoyance heavy in his voice.

Albus grimaces. "It's summer. It's the perfect time for a swim," he says, treading the water.

With a sigh, the other wizard pushes a hand through his hair. "Need I remind you that we have plans?

Plans of the utmost importance, Albus! If you continue to delay, we'll-"

His words are cut off as Albus spits a stream of water at his face. "I'm well aware of the plans and your proposed time frame," he says simply. "Get in here, and we swim while we discuss."

Gellert scowls, wiping his wet face with his sleeve. He takes a step closer, fire in his eyes. "I have no desire to swim. Get out this instant!"

"Make me."

Albus knows that he's being childish, but he can't resist. Talks of the greater good are all fine and well, but he's still young. He still has a life to enjoy.

Grudgingly, Gellert strips from his robe, his shirt following soon after. Albus takes a moment to appreciate the toned, pale skin beneath, and he shivers in spite of the pleasantly warm summer day.

"Honestly, Albus, will you ever grow up?" Gellert demands, wading into the water.

"Well, I certainly hope not," he laughs before diving under and swimming farther out.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"I believe I am, yes," Albus replies with a smirk as Gellert swims closer.

Albus begins to dive again, but strong arms catch him, holding him firmly in place. "You are the most insufferable person I've ever had the honor of working with," Gellert growls in his ear.

Albus turns with a small smirk. "Yes, I love you too," he says.

"Insufferable," Gellert repeats, though he places a quick kiss on his lover's lips.


	17. DracoPansy

A/N: For the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge (DracoPansy).

Pansy hates the way that her rapid heartbeat betrays her nerves. "Draco?" she calls quietly, grateful that Crabbe and Goyle have long since gone to bed.

It's taking every shred of courage to ask him. Having others around would only worsen it.

Exhaling loudly, Draco closes his books. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he drawls.

"I should ask you the same. Since when did you study?"

"Since McGonagall informed me that, regardless of who my father is, I'll fail if I don't have higher marks in her class," he says sharply. "Now, what do you want? Or are you really that concerned with my study habits?"

Pansy keeps her head high. "I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball."

His brows raise. "You wanted to ask? Isn't it supposed to be the bloke who asks?" he laughs, and she can't tell if he's genuinely amused or simply having a go.

"Never cared much for tradition."

"Then you're a poor Slytherin."

Pansy can feel her cheeks burn at the comment, but she refuses to lose her composure. "Will you go with me or not?" she demands sharply, stomping a foot for emphasis.

Draco shrugs. "Yeah, I suppose."

Pansy can't decide if she's relieved or disappointed.


	18. KatieAlicia

A/N: For the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge.

Alicia watches with a grin as Katie soars through the air on her broomstick, the sun making her appear radiant.

"Aren't you tired of that yet?" Alicia calls up teasingly. "It's such a beautiful day out, and you'd rather be up there!"

Katie giggles before coming to a stop, hovering just above her girlfriend. "You act like you don't care for Quidditch," she says, poking her tongue out for a brief moment.

"You know I do," Alicia says. "Get down here."

Katie lands, a broad grin on her face. "It's perfect flying weather," she says, gesturing towards the clear, sunny sky.

"It's also perfect girlfriend weather," Alicia counters, moving closer and pressing a kiss to Katie's lips.

"And I can think of a million things I'd rather be doing right now."

Katie pulls back, brows raised. "Point taken," she says, grabbing Alicia by the hand and leading her off.


	19. DaphneCho

A/N: For the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge and the Pocket Morty Competition (Double Snoozle Morty)

Daphne scowls as she enters the bedroom. Sky blue walls accented by soft gold curtains aren't terrible, she supposes, but the poster of a Quidditch team- she doesn't know which, and she doesn't care to know - plastered to the wall ruins the mood for her.

"I thought you were decorating," she says dryly, folding her arms over her chest, her perfectly painted lips pursing.

Cho looks up from the box of their collected things, a broad smile on her lips. "I did," she says proudly.

"Did you know the Tornados-"

"Don't matter even a little bit," Daphne finishes, leaning against the wall. "Take it down. Imagine if my sister visits and sees that monstrosity. All the nice things they'll have at Malfoy Manor, and here we are with your stupid sports things all over the place."

Cho climbs to her feet, eyes narrowed. Daphne is surprised. Her lover is always so soft spoken and gentle. The sudden roughness over her pretty features is startling.

"Quidditch is not stupid," she says firmly.

"It has no place in the bedroom. Perhaps a nice portrait. I have one of a woman covered in snakes in there," Daphne says, refusing to back down.

"Snakes? In the bedroom?" Cho asks, incredulous.

"Snakes are a sophisticated addition to any room," Daphne says with a huff. "Better than some people flying around on broomsticks!"

They stare at each other, neither budging.

"Both?" Cho suggests after what feels like an eternity.

Daphne deflates slightly. She is not used to not getting her way. She isn't sure that she can ever adjust it.

"Fine," she grumbles. "But I get to choose the color for the kitchen."

Cho smiles triumphantly before fishing through the assortment of odds and ends and pulling out the serpent woman. "Maybe it isn't so bad," she admits before fixing it to the wall.


	20. CharlieLavender

A/N: For the Pairing the Character Competition (Charlie Weasley, CharlieLavender) and the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge.

"You're delusional," Lavender says flatly, folding her arms over her chest.

Charlie snorts. "Please! This was from a bloody Ukrainian Ironbelly," he says, proudly tapping his finger against four jagged lines from his left elbow to his wrist. "Have you ever taken on one of them?"

With a roll of her eyes, Lavender gestures at the ruined flesh on her neck. "I lost a fight with a werewolf," she says, smirking. "Easily more terrifying than a dragon."

"You have more of a chance against a werewolf, though," he points out.

Lavender laughs, and it warms his heart. Just months before, she had threatened to never leave home again because of the scars. Now, she has learned to embrace the things she had once called hideous.

Charlie leans in. "Still beautiful, though," he murmurs, kissing the raised, jagged skin.

She giggles. "More than beautiful."

"Fierce, strong, bold," he agrees.

She tucks her fingers under his chin, guiding his mouth towards hers. "And yours," she whispers before capturing him in a kiss.


	21. NarcissaRosmerta

A/N: For the Pairing the Character Competition (Narcissa, NarcissaRosmerta) and the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge.

* * *

Rosmerta isn't surprised to find Narcissa Malfoy still in the pub when the other patrons are long gone. "Another glass?" she asks, holding up a bottle of the elderberry wine the younger woman has become so fond of since Lucius' arrest.

"I'd prefer the entire bottle," Narcissa answers flatly.

"Well, you've already finished half of it," Rosmerta says gently, placing the bottle on the table.

Narcissa grabs it, removing the cork and pouring a generous helping into her glass. "Is there something wrong with me?" she wonders before drinking greedily.

"Grief makes drunkards out of many."

Narcissa shakes her head. "I mean with me. I'm beautiful, aren't I? I'm sure my personality could use some work, but I'm not terrible," she says before draining the glass.

"You're quite lovely," Rosmerta assures her, and she means it.

"Then why would my husband be so foolish? Why would he risk arrest when it would mean losing me?"

Rosmerta sits across from her, taking her hand. "Lucius' actions have nothing to do with you, dear. I'm sure he loves you, and-"

"He's barely touched me since Draco was born."

Rosmerta blushes slightly. She's used to alcohol-loosened tongues, but she never would have imagined that Narcissa Malfoy, so prim and dignified, would ever let such intimate confessions slip. "I didn't realize," she says quietly.

"Draco is sixteen now. It gets so damn lonely," she continues, reaching for the bottle again.

Rosmerta catches her hand. "I'm sure it does, dear, but drinking won't bring you any comfort."

"Maybe you can, then."

Before Rosmerta can question it, Narcissa leans across, unsteady, and presses a sloppy kiss to her lips. Rosmerta gently rests a hand on the back of her head for support.

She knows it's wrong. Narcissa is drunk, and in the morning this will all be little more than a blur. But the spark is undeniable, and she can't bring herself to pull away.


	22. DaphnePansy

**Written for the Pocket Morty Competition (Rabbit Morty: Fluff) and the Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge.**

* * *

"I take it you didn't enjoy yourself," Daphne calls from her bed as Pansy returns to the dormitory much earlier than expected.

The other girl scowls. "Draco would hardly dance with me," she says. "And when he did, you could tell he didn't really want to. I don't think he likes me very much."

Daphne resists the urge to roll her eyes. Pansy had been throwing herself at Draco for years, and he'd only ever met her advances with apathy. She wonders how on earth it's taken the Yule Ball for Pansy to finally realize. "Do you even like to dance?"

Pansy frowns, shrugging. "I dunno. I've never really had anyone dance with me," she admits. "But I would have like to have tried!"

With a soft laugh, Daphne climbs to her feet. "Then dance with me," she says, extending an arm towards her roommate.

Pansy tips her head to the side in confusion. "There isn't any music," she points out.

"I can hum, if you'd like."

Hesitantly, Pansy moves closer, allowing Daphne to wrap her arms around her. "Will you lead?" Pansy asks.

"Of course."

Daphne begins to hum some tune she's heard at her parents' parties. Something soft and slow that had always made her long for someone to ask her to dance.

She leads Pansy slowly, smiling at how clumsy the other girl's feet are. "Careful!" she laughs as Pansy nearly crashes into her bed. "Don't get too excited. Take it slow."

Pansy nods, leaning in and resting her head on Daphne's shoulder. The contact sends a shiver down her spine, but she forces herself to stay focus.

"This is nice," Pansy says. "Maybe I should have asked you to the ball instead."

Daphne pulls back slightly, spinning Pansy before drawing her back into her arms. "I wouldn't have minded," Daphne admits before placing a soft kiss on Pansy's lips.


	23. DeanParvati

. **Written For:**

 **Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge:** DeanParvati

 **Gringotts Prompt Vault** : Lyric Prompts: Florence and the Machine (lyric below)

Various Prompts: Dr. Horrible's Singalongs: dialogue- "Now the nightmares are real."

* * *

 _"But I needed one more touch, another taste of heavenly rush."_

 _-Florence and the Machine, "Breath of Life"_

* * *

"It's four in the morning," Parvati yawns, rubbing her eyes. "If my mum and dad catch you-"

Dean takes a deep, shaky breath before sighing. "I won't stay long," he says quietly, his chest aching. "I almost didn't come at all, but-"

Her dark eyes are full of fear and understanding in the moonlight. "You're running," she whispers, shaking her head. "I knew you would. I've had dreams every night. You're always gone."

Dean nods.

"Now the nightmares are real," she says.

He pulls her into his arms, resting his forehead against the top of her head. He should have left without a word, should have stolen off into the night. It would have been easier, kinder. But he's so bloody selfish.

"I had to see you again," he says, pulling away. "Just one more time, because who knows when this will end? This could be my last chance."

'Don't talk like that, Dean," she says sharply, her voice trembling. "Harry will make everything okay, and-"

He cuts her off, pressing a kiss to her lips. This is all he needs. One last kiss, one last feel of her hands on his skin. He feels his heart break in his chest, but he also feels her strength.

"I could come with you," she says when he reluctantly pulls away.

Dean shakes his head. "I don't have a choice, Parvati. Muggleborns are in danger. But you… You have to stay. For Padma."

Parvati looks like she might argue, but, with a quick glance back to her house, she sighs. "You're coming back."

"I'll try my best."

"I mean it, Dean."

"So do I."

He leans down for one final kiss. It's almost enough to change his mind.

But staying would mean death.

"I love you," he whispers, trying to ignore the tears clinging to her lashes.

"I love you, too."

And he runs before he can change his mind.


	24. DeanSeamus

**Written For**

 **Ultimate Pairing Diversity Challenge: DeanSeamus**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Dr. Horrible: [dialogue]: "Are you alright?"**

 **Charmed: [action] checking out someone's burn**

 **Black Butler: [expression]: wide eyes**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Dean asks, looking from the where the cauldron had once been to his boyfriend. "Here, let me see."

"I'm fine," Seamus insists stubbornly, jerking his arm away before Dean can reach him. "Potions are supposed to blow up sometimes."

"No, they really aren't," Dean sighs, trying not to laugh. "Only with you."

Seamus half smiles. "I'm fine," he repeats. "See? No harm!"

"Shay, your arm looks awful."

The pale skin has turned a nasty red. Blisters have already sprung up. Seamus winces when he looks at it. "Maybe not completely fine," he says.

With a sigh, Dean takes Seamus by the hand, examining the damage. "It isn't too bad, at least. A simple cream will have it healed in no time. What were you brewing anyway?" he asks, waving his wand and summoning the burn ointment.

"Soup."

Dean nearly drops the cream bottle. "Shay. We've discussed this. You can't use the cauldron for cooking. There are health hazards."

Seamus groans, his free hand gesturing toward the kitchen. "The dishes have piled up, and I'm rubbish at housework spells!"

"You can wash them. By hand."

"Who the hell does that?"

"Muggles, Shay. Muggles."

Seamus looks at him with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that you, your mum, your sisters washed dishes with your bloody hands? No magic?"

"No magic," Dean confirms.

Seamus whistles, impressed, as he allows Dean to slather the cream on his burn. "Must have been a hard life."


	25. ChoLuna

**For the August Femslash Drabbleathon**

She is beautiful, all pale skin and messy hair and ridiculousness. She wears it all well, like a queen wears her crown.

Serious talk bores her. Who cares about the increasing price of cauldrons when there's a whole world of creatures out there? (and even if they don't exist, she'll never admit it.)

She is kind and good. Always shunned, always called Loony. It would break lesser girls, twist them into bitter things. But she is kinder for it, and she loves so fiercely because she knows how it feels to not be loved.

She is Cho's saving grace. Without silly talks of Wrackspurts and dancing at midnight to the sound of their tea kettle, Cho doesn't know what she would do with herself.

Luna isn't perfect, and she'd be confused by anyone who says she is. But she is perfect for Cho, and that is all that matters.


	26. LavenderParvati

**A/N: For the lovely Laura**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lavender asks, moving closer.

Parvati holds up the teacup, revealing the mess of leaves smeared along the porcelain. "Reading my tea leaves," she answers distractedly, her brown eyes narrowed intently on the herbs. "But it doesn't make any sense."

Lavender sits across from her, surprised. Parvati has never had trouble with her leaves before. She's always been the best in their class.

"See? This right here doesn't make any sense. The rest, sure. Happiness, pretty standard. A new love interest- a girl can only hope, am I right? But a life-changing announcement? Padma doesn't have any news. My parents don't seem to be up to anything. What gives?"

Lavender clears her throat awkwardly. "That, uh… That might actually be me."

Parvati looks up, head tilted slightly to the side. "You?"

"It's why I came here," Lavender explains, wringing her hands together, her teeth worrying at her lower lip. "I guess the leaves spoiled the element of surprise."

Parvati shakes her head. "Hardly. What's your announcement?"

"I- I've been working for the courage to tell you for a while now, but…"

Parvati reaches over, taking Lavender's hand gently in her own. "You can tell me anything, Lav. We're best friends."

"Well, I sort of want to be more than that."

"What's more than best- Oh!"

"Oh indeed."

"I think I would like that," Parvati says. "After all, the tea leaves foretold it."


	27. OliverKatie

**For Mal**

* * *

"You weren't there," Oliver says.

Katie rolls her eyes. "Of course I wasn't. I had to work, remember?"

He shakes his head. "No, you don't understand. It was the first match you didn't attend, and it was our first loss," he continues. "Coincidence? I think not."

She offers him a patient smile. She's perfected it over the years of having to listen to his manic Quidditch rants. Smile and listen, maybe nod occasionally. It works every time.

"There's only one logical explanation."

"Is there?" Katie asks, resisting the urge to laugh.

"You are magic!"

"I'm a witch, Oliver."

He sighs, clearly exasperated. "No, no. Not that kind of magic. You are my lucky charm! Every match you went to, Puddlemere won. You missed one, and we were slaughtered! By the Cannons, no less!"

"They have gotten better," she says fairly.

"Not that much! It's you, Katie. It's all you! You can't miss another match."

She stares at her boyfriend, incredulous. "I'm supposed to just miss work because you have a match?"

"It isn't too much to ask, is it?"

Katie groans. "You're hopeless, Oliver."


	28. LysanderMolly

**For the Gringotts Prompt Bank-**

 **Descriptors: giggled**

 **All Colors: White, pale pink**

 **Autumn Words: quilt**

 **Celestial Words: shooting star**

* * *

Molly spreads out the quilt- pale pink and white, though the colors have faded over the years.

"Cozy," Lysander says, plopping down on it with a grin.

Molly giggles and joins him, wrapping her arms around him. Far below them on the hill, she can see the Burrow. It's still alive with noise and overflowing with her relatives, but, up here, she can escape for just one moment.

"It was getting too noisy there," she explains, her lips against his neck. "It always is when Grandma Weasley calls everyone together."

Lysander grins in the moonlight. "So, I'm the knight who rescued you from the noise?" he teases.

Molly shakes her head. "You rescue me from everything."

"Look, Molly," he whispers, pointing.

She follows his finger to a star that streaks majestically across the inky sky. A smile tugs at her lips.

"Make a wish," he urges.

"Why?"

"Because that's what people do."

Molly shakes her head and kisses his cheek. "I made a wish a few years ago, and you came into my life. What more do I need?"


	29. LavenderLuna

**For:**

 **Pairing the Character (Lavender)**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Black Butler: (action) blushing**

 **Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland: (item) white roses**

* * *

"Oh," Luna says softly, eyes wide. "Roses."

Lavender blushes. She had expected more of a reaction, not just a subtle tone of surprise. "Roses," she agrees. "For you."

Luna takes them, the smallest of smiles on her lips. "Daddy says nargles don't care for roses, so these should be safe."

Lavender opens her mouth to remind Luna that nargles aren't real, but she changes her mind.

Luna doesn't seem to notice her scars. She kisses the disfigured flesh like it's still healthy, normal skin.

So why shouldn't Lavender humor her? Why shouldn't she smile as though nargles are normal things to talk about?

"That's a relief," Lavender says at last. "I would hate for nargles to ruin my gift to you."

"But why would you give me a gift?" the younger girl wonders, inhaling the fragrant white flowers deeply.

"Because I love you."

Another small smile, like she's heard something she doesn't quite understand. God, she's so beautiful.

"That's good," Luna says quietly. "Because I rather think that I love you, too."


	30. FrankAlice

**Written For**

 **Pocket Morty Competition: Strawberry Morty: (food) strawberries**

 **GringottsPrompt Bank**

 **Words instead of pretty: cute**

* * *

Alice stretches out on the grass, her pregnant belly a small mountain contrasted against her petite frame. Frank tries not to laugh. She looks so cute like that, like there isn't a worry in the world.

"The picnic hasn't even started yet, and you're already laying down," he teases, sitting beside her and pulling out a bowl of fresh strawberries from the basket. "But if you're too tired, I guess I'll just have to eat these all by myself."

"Don't you dare. I will hex your hair off without hesitation," she warns with narrowed eyes, pulling herself up with a groan. "Besides, you'd be tired too if you were ready to pop."

Frank smirks. "Thankfully, I'll never know," he laughs, plucking a strawberry from the pile and resting it against his wife's lips.

Alice smiles before taking a bite. "So good. My favorite."

"I know," he says, kissing her nose. "I do hate that I forgot the cream."

Alice rests a hand on her swollen stomach. "Just think. It won't be long until we can do this as a family," she says, her voice dreamy. "You, me, our little Neville. It will be so wonderf- Oh!"

"Oh?" Frank echoes in confusion.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing. I thought I felt…"

She trails off, grimacing.

"Alice, love, what is it?"

"Baby. Baby coming. Baby definitely coming," she groans before wailing.

Frank jumps to his feet, helping his wife up. "Okay. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't-"

"You're the one panicking," she mutters.

"I reckon I am. We have to get you to Mother," he says. "Hold tight."

"Wait! The strawberries."

Frank looks at her, amused. She's about to give birth, and her only concern is leaving the strawberries behind. With a laugh, he scoops the bowl up.

"Better?" he asks.

Alive grabs a berry and nibbles. "Better."


	31. PercyPenelope

**For:**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **The Last Present: "You just kissed me."/"I know."**

 **Dr. Horrible: mumbling**

 **Galavant: hug, relationship**

* * *

"You just kissed me," Percy mumbles, his eyes wide. He touches his fingertips to his lips where hers had just been.

Penelope grins, leaning against the wall, her curls falling in her face. "I know," she laughs. "And I'll do it again. Don't think that I won't, mister."

Percy shakes his head. For all his cleverness, he does not understand why she would want to kiss him, or why she would want to make a habit of it. He isn't handsome like Bill and Charlie. He doesn't have the twins' humor. He's just Percy, plain and simple. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she asks, pulling him into a snug hug. "I fancy you. Always have. I'd like to have a relationship with you."

He can feel his own face light up at the words. "I think I would like that."


	32. RonHermione

**Written For**

 **Headcanon Exchange (Ash's headcanon that Ron and Hermione almost kissed three times before they actually kiss in the books)**

* * *

Second Year

* * *

It's perfect.

Harry has saved the school. The feast is set out before them. Students chatter amongst their peers with excitement.

"But there's something missing," Ron says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have Hermione back yet."

As though summoned by Ron's words, Hermione follows Colin and Justin into the Great Hall. She lingers in the doorway, her eyes scanning the crowd before finding her friends. She rushes forward.

"You solved it! You solved it!" she cries, embracing Harry.

"Thanks to you," Ron says, and Hermione turns her attention to him, throwing her arms around him.

Ron smiles at the closeness. He doesn't understand the sudden flutter in his chest. Hermione has hugged him plenty of times before, and it's never really mattered.

He leans in a little closer, all too aware of how easily he could kiss her. Her face is inches from hers when he pulls back, cheeks red.

"I'm glad you're okay," he says before taking his seat. "And look! Food!"

* * *

Fifth Year

* * *

"Here. Let me help you," Hermione offers, standing behind Ron.

She's all too aware of how close they are. His hair tickles her face.

Hermione clears her throat. She has to focus on the task at hand. "There's a little less flick to it," she instructs, guiding his wand hand. "Here, like this."

"Stupefy!" Ron calls, and he cheers as the spell hits its target. "Oh, Hermione, you are brilliant!"

He turns quickly before she has a chance to pull away, his arms capturing her in a tight hug. Hermione can feel the heat in her face, the sudden unsteady beating within her chest.

"Brilliant," she echoes quietly, his face inches from his.

"Would you look at that, Fred?"

"I saw it, George. Ickle Ronniekins did it!"

Hermione pulls away quickly, nodding at Ron. "Just takes a little practice, is all."

* * *

The Wedding

* * *

"Would you, uh- Would you want to dance with me?" Ron asks.

Hermione smiles and takes his outstretched hand. "I thought you didn't care for dancing," she teases.

"It's a wedding. People dance at weddings."

She raises her brows, and he knows that she can tell that there's more to it than that. Heat stains his cheeks.

"I should have asked you to the Yule Ball," he admits. "And not as a last resort, like I tried to. This is me, making up for that."

Hermione wraps her arms around him, taking the lead. Ron is grateful. He still hasn't quite learned to dance without embarrassing himself, but she makes it feel easy.

"Spin me around," she instructs.

He does, and she pulls back before returning to his arms. Ron tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear and leans in close. "You know," he murmurs, his lips close enough to graze her cheek as he talks, "I've always wanted to-"

But his sentence is cut off as people around them gasp. Ron follows their confused gazes to the silvery lynx that stands at the center of the festivities.

"The Ministry has fallen," Kingsley's voice calls.

Hermione pulls away, her eyes wide as they look from the Patronus to Ron. "That means-"

"They are coming," the deep voice concludes.


	33. TeddyVictoire

**Written For**

 **Around the Globe Challenge (King's Cross/St Pancras International: Write about departing or arriving on Platform 9)**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Bambi- (season) winter**

* * *

"You're going to miss the train," Teddy says, pulling away reluctantly.

A small pout plays at Victoire's lips. "So?"

"So, you're going to Hogwarts, and you need to be on that train," he says patiently as the scarlet steam engine lets out an urgent whistle.

Victoire folds her arms over her chest. "You're not going to be at Hogwarts," she reminds him.

Teddy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. A faint smile tugs at his lips. "No, I won't," he agrees. "But I'll be here, and I'll write to you. When you come home on holidays, I'll be here, waiting for you."

She leans in again, kissing him firmly. "I'm going to miss this. I won't have anyone to hide away with and steal kisses from between classes," she murmurs.

Teddy strokes her pale blonde hair, shaking his head. "No, but you'll have something better waiting for you when you come home."

Her brows raise, her curiosity intrigued. "Better?" she echoes, a playful smile on her lips. "What could be better?"

"I guess you'll have to get on that train, go through your classes, and write me letters until Christmas to find out."

"That's not fair, Teddy! You know I hate surprises," she pouts.

He kisses the tip of her nose. "Go," he says. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says before grudgingly climbing aboard.

…

"Don't be so nervous," Bill chuckles. "Victoire loves you."

"I know," Teddy says, adjusting his scarf against the winter wind. "I'm surprised you aren't lecturing me, you know."

Bill grins, shaking his head. "Not my place to stand in the way of my daughter's happiness," he says simply. "I see the Hogwarts Express. Ready?"

Teddy takes a deep breath and nods. His heart is racing, but he knows that he's never been more prepared for anything in his life.

"Teddy!" Victoire squeals, racing towards him, her bags dropping in her excitement. "You waited for me!"

"Of course I did. I told you that I would," he says, catching her in his arms.

"I should probably find Louis," Bill suggests. "Leave you two to catch up. Alone."

Teddy offers him a grateful smile as he leaves. "Did you have a good year?"

"Nearly the same as always, minus a boyfriend to keep me from dying of boredom," she laughs. "But I survived. Obviously."

"Obviously," Teddy agrees. "I wish I could have gone back for another year, just to be with you. I hate being apart."

"So do I," she agrees.

"That's why…" Teddy takes a deep breath as he reaches into his pocket. "I never want to be apart from you. I know you'll go back to school when the holiday is over, but you'll be home for good this summer. And I- I want you to come home to me."

"Of course I will."

Teddy pulls the key from his pocket. "I bought a little cottage. It isn't much, but it's mine. And I want it to be yours, too. To be ours."

"Teddy…"

"Move in with me."

Victoire smiles. "Of course," she says, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.


	34. NevilleHannah

**Written For:**

 **Weekly Pairing Competition (het: NevilleHannah)**

* * *

"Well?" she asks, smiling eagerly. "How did it go?"

A broad grin spreads across her husband's face. "I'm cool!" Neville says excitedly.

Hannah snorts. "Well, I could have told you that, love," she teases.

"No. A student, _my student,_ called me the coolest professor at Hogwarts!" Neville clarifies, his grin growing wider as he approaches his wife. "First day of classes, and I'm the cool professor!"

His happiness is contagious. Hannah finds herself returning his smile, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

"Can you believe it, Hannah?" he asks, absolutely giddy.

"Of course I can," she laughs, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I have a cool husband, so how could you be anything other than a cool professor?"


	35. SiriusNarcissa

**Written For:**

 **Weekly Pairing Competition (incest: SiriusNarcissa)**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank-**

 **LotR: (action) leaving in a rush**

 **CSI:NY (object) wine glasses**

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't have any contact with me anymore," Sirius says. "I mean, I was disowned. Aren't you supposed to shun me as well?"

Narcissa gives a dignified huff. "You could at least offer me a drink," she says, waving her wand and summoning wine and two glasses. "Remember when we were kids? We'd sneak this stuff up to my room at my parents' little gatherings."

Sirius smiles in spite of his confusion. "I remember," he says, picking up the bottle and pouring two generous helpings. "I also remember you were a very touchy drunk."

Narcissa smirks, taking a sip. "I don't recall you complaining."

"Why are you here, Cissy? Surely, it's not just to talk about old times," he sighs before nearly emptying his glass in one gulp.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I'm assuming this isn't an invitation to the wedding."

A flicker of pain flashes across her face. She sets her glass down, moving closer. "You were my first love, you know," she whispers. "My only love."

"I thought you cared for Lucius."

"Caring about someone is not the same as loving them," she says, moving closer to him, her hand resting on his chest.

Sirius closes his eyes. God, what he'd give to go back to those old days, when he could love her so freely, when he didn't know that he shouldn't. "Narcissa…"

"I love you, Sirius," she says. "And that will never change."

He starts to reply, but she catches him in a sudden kiss. His eyes open, wide with shock, but he quickly relaxes into the warm familiarity of her touch.

"Narcissa," he says again, more urgent now. "We can't do this again."

She pulls away, cheeks burning pink. "I just thought-"

"You're getting married. I was blasted off the tapestry. No matter how many times you play this out, it will only end in heartache. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Narcissa wipes a tear from her eye and turns, rushing out the door without a word.

Part of him wishes he could chase after her, as he had when they were younger. But those days are long gone, and all he can do is listen to the door slam behind her.


	36. BartyFleur

**Written For**

 **Pairing the Character Competition (Fleur, BartyFleur)**

* * *

It is a risk- a stupid, horribly unnecessary risk. But he's watched her. She isn't the most talented witch, but she's clever enough to catch his interest. And her beauty! God, Barty isn't sure that he's ever seen anyone quite as lovely as Fleur Delacour.

She doesn't know his face. She doesn't know about the terrible things that he's done. To her, he will not be little more than a monster.

He lets his disguise fall, but his faithful flask is at his side. He can't be completely stupid with this.

"Bit late for a swim, isn't it?" he asks, grinning.

The witch turns, her cheeks like roses in the silvery moonlight. "I did not realize someone else was here," she says, and her velvet voice wraps around him like a warm embrace.

"I live in the village," he lies. "Sometimes I like to come here at night. It helps me think. I'm sorry I startled you."

"I was not startled," she says, though the faintest tremble in her voice says otherwise.

Barty laughs and moves closer. "Wouldn't mind a swim myself. If you don't mind the company."

"Actually…"

"I see. I understand," he murmurs, unable to tear his eyes away from her slender body.

She pulls her robe back on. "It is late. A swim was a foolish idea," she says simply before walking past him without a second glance.

Barty watches her as she goes, sighing. It had been a stupid risk, and he had been an idiot for thinking something might come of it.

He pulls the flask from his pocket, taking a deep swig, and within moments, he is safe in Moody's skin again, forced to content himself with just stealing glances at a beautiful girl.


	37. DracoAstoria

**Written For**

 **Three Different Pairings a Day (DracoAstoria)**

* * *

"I'm ready to start a family."

Astoria looks up in surprise, her brows raised. She stares at her husband for several seconds, trying to comprehend what he's said. "But you said you were afraid to have children," she reminds him, head tipped to the side. "You said you're afraid you'll be like your father."

Draco takes her hand and sighs. "It used to scare the hell out of me that there was any possibility of that," he admits. "But you make me better, Astoria. You make me _want_ to be better."

A small smile tugs at her lips. She cups his face in her hands, kissing him with every ounce of passion in her body. "Then let's start a family," she whispers.


	38. RodolphusNarcissa

**Written For**

 **Three Different Pairings a Day Challenge (RodolphusNarcissa)**

* * *

"Don't leave yet," she murmurs.

Rodolphus closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He wants nothing more than to lay in bed with Narcissa and imagine that the outside world doesn't exist, that they aren't married to other people, that they can be safe in each other's arms.

But when he opens his eyes again, his sees the framed photograph of Narcissa on her wedding day, Lucius at her side. They do not look happy, but marriage for them is about duty and honor. Staying with Narcissa, trying to change anything between them, could undo all the plans the Black family has worked to create.

He puts away his feelings. He cannot let his emotions cloud his judgement. "Your husband will be home soon," he says, his voice as cold and distant as he can manage. "You might want to clean yourself up."

And the pained look that crosses her face kills him. But Rodolphus knows that the only way they can continue is for her not to get attached the way he has.


	39. DeanGinny

**Written For**

 **Diverse Pairings Challenge (DeanGinny)**

* * *

"Why don't you ever draw me?" Ginny wonders aloud.

Dean gives a small sigh as he looks up from his sketchbook. "You know, I wondered when you would ask," he chuckles, setting his pencil aside.

Ginny raises her brows, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?" she asks gently.

Dean thumbs through his sketchbook until he gets to the handful of portraits that he's done. Seamus, Parvati, Professor Flitwick. "See how you can tell who they are? Maybe they're good, but they don't fully capture the person?"

His girlfriend nods.

"That's all fine and well with others," Dean explains. "They're friends posing or a professor who didn't even know I was drawing instead of taking notes."

He reaches out, stroking her flaming hair before brushing his thumb over her freckled cheek. He looks at her with the eye of an artist, capturing every detail, committing them all to memory.

"But I could never properly capture you with just a pencil and paper," he continues. "You are beautiful, and you deserve someone who can capture the glint in your eye and the way that your smile always looks more like a crooked grin. I could never do you justice."

She laughs, and Dean can't help but smile at the surprise in her eyes. "You're telling me you can't draw me because I'm too beautiful?" she says, grinning.

Dean returns the grin. "Exactly."


	40. RegulusBellatrix

**Written For**

 **Diverse Pairings Challenge (RegulusBellatrix)**

* * *

"A little birdie told me that you were getting cold feet."

Regulus looks up, swallowing dryly. "Your little birdie has its facts wrong, Bella," he says calmly.

She approaches him, a wicked grin on her lips. "You always were a bad liar, Regulus," she laughs, trailing her fingers down his arm. "You're meant to be with us, with me."

Regulus closes his eyes. He wishes her touch didn't send shivers up his spine, that her voice didn't call to him like a siren's song.

"This is where you belong," she insists, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pulls him closer so that their lips are dangerously close. "With me. I know that you feel it."

"Bellatrix, I-"

She silences him with a quick kiss, rough and bruising. "Remember that."

And for a moment he almost reconsiders. For a moment, he thinks that he can ignore Kreacher's tale and the sinking feeling of what he has to do.

But his eyes open, and he sees his cousin for what she is. A lost soul, broken and warped from her crimes.

"I'll stay," he whispers, and he is grateful that, for once, she does not realize that he is lying.


	41. CharlieDraco

**Written For**

 **Diverse Pairings Challenge (CharlieDraco)**

* * *

"You're hurt," Draco says.

"It's a scratch."

"Don't pull that just a scratch rubbish with me, Weasley," Draco groans. "You handle dragons all day! Being mauled by one-"

"I was hardly mauled," Charlie chuckles, though he allows his boyfriend to remove the bandaging. "Francine was a little too territorial of an empty food bowl. She's young."

"I think you should find a different job," Draco says, and his tone implies that it isn't a request. "Dragons are too dangerous."

"We've been over this before. I enjoy my job. I'm good at it. You knew the risks when you started dating me," Charlie reminds him dryly.

Draco scowls. He isn't used to people challenging his requests. His parents have always given him everything. His associates at school would follow him without question. Charlie, on the other hand, is too stubborn.

He sighs. "Fine," he says, applying a healing ointment to Charlie's wound. "But you'd better be careful!"

Charlie laughs and kisses his forehead. "Whatever you say."


	42. RoxanneDominique

**Written For**

 **Diverse Pairings Challenge (RoxanneDominique)**

* * *

Roxanne rests her head on her cousin's shoulder, watching the waves lap at the shore. They are safe here, hidden away from the rest of the world. No one will ever notice that they're gone, and if they do, they would never imagine that they're stealing kisses under the shelter of their rocky sanctuary.

"It's almost like a real date," Dominique whispers.

Roxanne smiles, but there's a hint of sadness in the twist of her lips. She wishes that things could be different, that they weren't forced into hiding by something so taboo.

"I'm going to take you on a real date," she promises. "One day. When we're older. We'll go somewhere where no one knows who we are. We won't have to hide anymore, even if it's just for one night."

Dominique presses a small, chaste kiss to her lips. "One day," she echoes.


	43. RitaSybill

**Written For**

 **Pairing the Character Competition (RitaSybill)**

* * *

Rita rolls her eyes, but still offers her hand to Sybill. "You know I don't believe in this rubbish," she says.

But her girlfriend doesn't seem to hear her. She never does when she loses herself in her Sight. Sybill traces her finger along the lines, and Rita shivers.

"You will find great fortune in your endeavors," Sybill tells her. "But, in your success, you will face many difficulties."

Rita considers telling her that that's the way life works, but she decides to keep silent. Sybill enjoys it, and Rita loves her enough to at least humor her.

"My turn," Rita laughs, taking Sybill by the hand and pretending to examine the lines there. "Oh, dear. It's just as I've suspected. An attractive blonde woman will be in your bed tonight."

"You, dear, are a terrible Seer."

Rita leans in, kissing Sybill. "I don't need the Sight to tell me that we're both going to get what we want."


	44. LuciusKingsley

**Written For**

 **Pairing the Character Competition (LuciusKingsley)**

* * *

They sit there, hidden away in the shadows of the pub. No one notices them or even bothers to cast a glance in their direction. It's why Lucius has always preferred this place. The lack of curious patrons has always made secrecy easy.

They sit in silence, alternating between staring at their drinks, then at each other. Questions, statements, requests linger unspoken between them.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Kingsley says at last, breaking the silence with a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't," Lucius says quietly, swirling is glass of wine absently, his piercing eyes finding his lover's. "You could join us. The Dark Lord would-"

"You know I can't. I don't share your hatred," Kingsley says. "I have a duty as an Auror to protect the people you plan to destroy."

Lucius scowls before sipping his wine. "They're hardly people, Kingsley," he reasons.

Kingsley stiffens at that. "I will throw suspicion away from you as long as I can," he says, his voice tight. "After that, I can't do anything else for you, Lucius."

Lucius draws his lips into a hard line, studying Kingsley. It is so rare that anyone refuses to give him what he wants. Perhaps that's why he's always admired the other man. Kingsley has always been a challenge.

At last, Lucius sighs, climbing to his feet. "So be it."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Kingsley says again.

"Pity that it does," Lucius says coldly before walking away without a second glance.


	45. RabastanAndromeda

**Written For-**

 **Drabble Game Challenge- Rabdromeda, nightmare (requested by Danie)**

* * *

"Andromeda? Andromeda!"

Rabastan lets out a relieved sigh when her eyes flutter open. He pulls her closer to him, stroking her hair and making soft shushing sounds.

"A dream," she mumbles. "Just a nightmare."

"You were screaming," he tells her. "You told me to stop."

Andromeda shivers and pulls away. The blanket falls, and the moonlight dances across her pale skin. "You joined Rodolphus in my dream," she whispers, wrapping her arms around herself as though she's trying to keep from falling apart. "You were a monster. I tried to stop you, but you, but you-"

He wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "It was just a dream, love," he soothes, and the guilt feels so heavy in his stomach. "I'm here."

She relaxes against him, and her eyes grow heavy before finally closing.

As Rabastan watches her sleep, he wonders if she will still love him when her nightmares become real.


	46. RemusMarlene

**Written For**

 **Pairing the Character (Remus Lupin)**

 _A/N: I am currently taking requests for this collection. If you would like to request a pairing that hasn't yet been featured, please PM me._

* * *

As James spins Lily on the dance floor, Remus watches and smiles to himself. He can't remember either of them ever looking so happy. For a moment, they can almost forget all that the world is growing darker with every passing day.

He wonders if he'll ever find anyone to love him that way.

"I always loved weddings," Marlene says, leaning against his shoulder. She takes a sip of champagne. "Love is just so beautiful."

"Do you ever think that you'll get married?" he asks.

Marlene grins. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard that ends up as my husband," she laughs. "I don't think I'm really marriage material."

"You can't be that bad," Remus chuckles.

Marlene finishes her glass in one giant gulp and places it on the table beside them. "Can't be that bad?" she asks, and there's the unmistakable note of a challenge in her tone as she pulls Remus in dangerously close. "Maybe you should find out exactly how bad I can be."

Remus feels his heart flutter in his chest. He's always preferred caution and planning. But Marlene's touch sends a shiver down his spine, a spark that he has never felt before.

"Maybe I should," he agrees, leaning in and kissing her, surprised by the way the world around him seems to melt away until they are the only ones left.


	47. HoraceRosmerta

_I am still taking requests for future chapters of this collection._

* * *

"You're keeping late hours, Horace," Rosmerta says as she wipes down the main bar. "Surely those papers will not get marked if you're in my pub all night."

Horace grins, lifting his glass. "I rather prefer your company to essays," he chuckles.

Rosmerta abandons her rag and moves to his table, a fresh bottle of wine in her hands. "Then perhaps I should have a glass with you," she offers.

"How many nights have I come in, asking you to have a drink with me?" he muses as she summons a glass and fills it with wine before refilling his. "Has something changed?"

Rosmerta grins, lifting the glass to her lips. "For one thing, the pub is empty now, and I can sit and talk."

"And what if I wished to do more than talk?"

She drains her glass and checks the clock behind the bar. "Twenty minutes until last call. We can do more than talk once I've closed up."


	48. LeeRoxanne

Right and wrong blur, as they often do when her with her. His protests die in his throat. They both know that she is young enough to be his daughter, that her father will kill him if he finds out the truth.

But somehow that doesn't seem to matter. He pulls Roxanne closer, hesitating, his lips inches from hers.

"I'm seventeen," she reminds him. "I'm an adult."

Lee captures her lips in a kiss, his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer until there is no space left between them.

"I love you," he whispers, and he doesn't think of the consequences such a confession could bring. In that moment, there is nothing but her.

She laughs, digging her nails into his back over his shirt, kissing him again. "About damn time."


	49. PercyOliver

_For the Drabble Game Challenge, PercyOliver, sleepless nights, for Poke._

* * *

Oliver finds him in the kitchen well after midnight. "Can't sleep?"

He doesn't have to ask. Since the war, Percy sleeps less and less. He says that when he closes his eyes, he still sees Fred.

Percy shakes his head, staring at his cup of tea.

Oliver sits beside him, wrapping a strong arm around him and kisses his cheek. "I can keep you company," he offers.

Percy's lips quirk into a hint of a smile. "You have a match in the morning, Oliver," he reminds him. "You need your rest."

"Perce, I don't say this about nearly anything, but, well, you're more important than Quidditch."

His smile grows. It's the closest thing to a genuine smile Oliver has seen in weeks. "I'll fix you a cup of tea, then."


	50. SiriusMarlene

_For the Drabble Game Challenge, SiriusMarlene, counting stars, for Dra._

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Sirius doesn't even look up. His eyes are fixed upon the night sky above. "You made me lose count," he grumbles.

Marlene rolls her eyes, sitting beside him. "You're not really trying to count the stars, are you?" she laughs.

"I made it to a hundred and fifty," he says, turning to scowl at her.

"It's impossible to count them all," she says, stroking his dark hair, unable to fight a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty impossible, too," he reminds her.

"Stubborn."

"I like to think of myself as determined. If I set my mind to it, it's mine. That's how you ended up stuck with me."

Marlene grins and leans over, kissing him quickly before turning her attention to the stars above. "One, two, three…"

"Four, five, six," he continues.

It's an impossible task, but with an impossible boy at her side, Marlene feels like she can do anything.


	51. JamesNarcissa

_For Samantha, via the OTP Swap_

* * *

"Congratulations."

James freezes. The voice is all too familiar. He still hears it in his dreams.

He turns to find Narcissa waiting outside the church. "Perhaps it's too soon to congratulate you," she muses, tapping a slender finger against her chin. "You haven't married her yet."

"What are you doing here?" James demands, regaining his senses and grabbing her by the arm, pulling her aside before anyway can see her. "I'm getting married in an hour!"

"And I didn't receive an invitation," she says. "I guess I'll forgive the oversight, though we were pretty close."

"Cissa-"

She leans in dangerously close, and James shivers. He's missed the floral springtime scent of her perfume. "You still love me, don't you?" she whispers, resting her forehead against his.

He had never used love to describe them. Passion, wanting, lust, and then later a deeper connection, something with meaning. But love... He had never dared to hope. He had been so certain that Lily would be his, that he had given up the chance to love Narcissa.

And yet his heart had never quite stopped searching for her.

James pulls back, unable to meet her gaze. "You shouldn't be here."

"Then tell me to leave," she says, and he can hear the clear challenge in her voice.

James opens his mouth, ready to dismiss her, but his voice fails. Narcissa's lips twist into an amused smile. She pulls James close, pressing her lips to his.

He knows he should stop her. He knows that this isn't right, that this isn't who he is. But his body and his heart override his brain, and he surrenders to her.


	52. MarcusAstoria

_For the Pairing the Character Competition. (AstoriaMarcus)_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Astoria demands.

"I'm marrying the wrong sister," Marcus says softly.

Astoria feels her heart sink. She thinks back to all those stolen moments they've shared- the little kisses while hidden away in the garden, the wanting looks whenever no one else is looking. They had promised to leave it behind whenever he started seeing Daphne- a promise they had failed to keep.

"Marcus," she sighs, shaking her head. "You can't just sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night."

"You never complained before," he laughs, and she hates the way his words make her shiver. "Tell me I'm wrong, Tori. Tell me that Daphne is perfect for me, and that we're going to live happily ever after."

She turns away, unable to meet his gaze. "I can't."

He grips her gently, pulling her against him. She's missed his touch. She's dreamt about, longed for it, envied her sister for having it. "It's not too late," he whispers, trailing his thumb down her cheek and tracing her jaw. "Just tell me you want me, and I will be yours."

"I want you. But I can't do this to Daphne. I can't do this to Draco. I'm marrying him in April, Marcus. I can't just go around breaking hearts for my own gain."

He pulls away. "I guess you've grown up," he sighs.

She reaches for him, but he's already gone.


	53. HelenaCho

_Written For the Pairing the Character Weekly Competition (Helena Ravenclaw)_

* * *

"What's it like?" Cho asks. "Dying."

Helena wishes she could reach out and caress the girl's cheek, but she knows that her touch is like ice. Cho deserves only warmth, something that Helena could never offer. "Almost like falling asleep," she answers, her voice soft.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not for long. Not if you're lucky."

She can see the look in Cho's eyes. It's all too familiar to her. How many times had she thought of taking her own life when she had one? How many nights did she cry herself to sleep, unnoticed by her mother and pursued endlessly by a brute?

"I know what you're thinking," Helena says gently. "But joining him is not the answer."

Color flushes through the girl's face. God, how beautiful it is. Helena misses her own color. Grey has become so endless, so dull. "I didn't-"

"You are beautiful, Cho. You are brave, and you are stronger than this. You have to overcome. Those of us who pass on, we do not wish to see our loved ones join us so soon."

Tears dot Cho's lashes, and Helena can't fight the urge. She reaches out, but her fingers go right through her, and still the tears remain.

"It isn't just him," she admits. "It's you, too. You've been so kind to me. So- I-"

Helena smiles. "If you love me, then do one thing for me, my dear. Live. It's all that I wanted to do, and it was taken from me."

Cho nods. Helena doesn't know if she's really convinced, but she'll keep an eye on the girl. Really, she doesn't mind an excuse to stay close to her.


	54. HarryHermione

_A/N: This is not a ship that I care for. However, it was written for a challenge. I tried._

* * *

"Let's go fishing," he suggests. "Last time, I caught a giant one."

Hermione laughs, shaking her head. "It wasn't giant, Harry. It was barely the length of your hand."

He grins and waves his hand dismissively. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione. It was easily the size of my forearm."

She knows what he's trying to do. If he keeps her laughing, keeps her busy, maybe her thoughts won't return again and again to Ron and how hopeless this journey feels without him. For the first time in the week since he's started trying, it actually works. She smiles, and God it feels so long since she's managed it.

"Keep telling tales, and your next fish will be the size of your index finger," she teases.

She grabs the makeshift poles that they've fashioned. Of course, it would be simpler to use magic. A little Summoning Charm, and they could be ankle deep in fish to eat. But they've both come to enjoy doing things the Muggle way. It helps them feel like this is little more than a simple camping trip, not a race to destroy the Horcruxes and bring them a step closer to defeating Voldemort.

…

Harry swears loudly as he line snaps. Hermione laughs, drawing her line in and moving over to him. "That's your problem," she offers, repairing his line "You don't reel it in like there's no tomorrow. Ease it in."

"Ease it. Got it," Harry laughs.

The work is taxing. With magic, they could have enough fish to keep them fed for a week in only minutes. But she likes it this way. The hard work keeps her mind busy. Harry's company keeps her mind away from Ron.

His hand brushes against hers as they throw their catches together, and Hermione's breath hitches. It's the sort of spark she's only ever felt at Ron's touch, and though it feels pleasant, she can't help think of how wrong it feels.

Hermione wonders if Harry has felt it to. If he has, he shows no sign of it. "So. Fish for dinner. Fish for breakfast," he says, sorting through the species. "Maybe enough left for fish stew for- You're staring."

Hermione looks away quickly, blushing. "I- I'll just go get dinner started, then," she mumbles, hurrying away to feed the fire.

She cannot be in love with her best friend. It's wrong, so very wrong.

And yet, as Harry brings her the first fish to roast, she wonders if maybe being wrong isn't such a bad thing.


	55. PetuniaArabella

Petunia knows that it's wrong.

She's married woman. While Vernon may be terribly dull and a bit on the brutish side, he's still her husband. Her safe, normal husband who has offered her a safe, normal life.

And yet she finds herself visiting Arabella more and more. She tries to tell herself that it's because she's just being friendly. Normal neighbors visit one another for chats all the time. But Petunia knows that this is just a lie she tells herself, something to ease the guilt.

Arabella smiles a knowing smile, as though she can see the war waging in Petunia's heart. "Need more sugar, love?" she asks, and there's a special emphasis on _sugar_ that Petunia cannot ignore.

"We both know that I'm not here for that," Petunia says, deciding to abandon all pretense.

Arabella raises a brow, setting one of her many cats back on the floor. "Do we?"

Petunia groans inwardly. She's an adult now. She shouldn't have to play childish games of deciphering signals. "Yes, we do," she says flatly. "No one stops by three times a week to borrow sugar."

Arabella smiles. "My friend Augusta's grandson is terribly forgetful. I suppose he'd have to borrow things rather often."

Petunia rolls her eyes. "My memory is quite fine, thank you."

And it is. She can remember the first day Arabella arrived on Privet Drive, right down to the ghastly yellow dress the woman had worn. She can remember the time Vernon had kicked one of the loose cats, can remember the fire in the woman's eyes when she screamed at him.

"Are you here for company, then?"

Company. That's a simple to put it. Just a friendly chat. Nothing more. But Petunia wants so much more than that.

"I'm here for you."

Arabella smiles, a soft pink creeping into her cheeks. "And what would your husband say if he knew that?"

Petunia steps closer, brushing Arabella's hair behind her ear. "Vernon doesn't need to know."


	56. JustinErnie

"Hey, Ernie," Justin says, his eyes focused on the hooded figures beyond the castle, his wand clenched in his hand.

"Yeah?"

Justin hesitates. They're in the middle of a war. It's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. Knowing thus makes him wonder if maybe he should wait.

But there is no certainty. No one knows who will live and who will die tonight. Justin can't handle the thought of not telling Ernie the truth now.

"I've always fancied you," he says.

He expects Ernie to laugh, or maybe he'll find another station, too repulsed by the idea. Instead, Ernie takes his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank God," he chuckles before releasing his hand.

"When this is over, can I take you to dinner?"

"Of course."

Justin smiles. They may not survive tonight. There is no promise that they will walk away from this battle. But now he has something to keep him going.


	57. VernonPetunia

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough," she says quietly.

Vernon comes to a stop, his lips drawn into a deep frown. He doesn't know where this has come from. As far as he knows, it's been a good day- another trip to the cafe for hot cocoa to combat the cold, a nice, quiet stroll through the park. "What do you mean?" he asks, fixing his gaze upon an icicle hanging from a tree branch.

"Ever since you met my sister and the other freak, you haven't been the same," she says. "I'm afraid that you've seen this ghastly stain on my family, and that you don't love me the same way anymore."

Vernon scowls at the memory. The way the freak James had mocked him. The way Petunia's freak of a sister had thought it was so funny. He shakes his head. "I love you, Petunia," he assures her, turning his attention back to her and taking her hand. "You can't help the _things_ you have as family. It isn't you fault."

"But you've been so distant. I-"

"Distant because I wanted this to be perfect. You deserve nothing less."

Petunia stares at him, confusion written all over her pretty face. "You want what to be perfect?" she asks, pursing her lips.

Vernon almost laughs. Petunia has always had surprises. She's always loved having the advantage of knowing everything. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "I want to give you a good life. A nice, normal life where you won't have to worry about people like your sister again," he says, his free hand digging in his pocket.

It isn't how he's planned it. He'd wanted to wait until dinner, to ask her over dessert. But the moment seems right.

He drops awkwardly to his knee, ignoring the freezing snow that seeps into his trousers. "Will you let me give you a normal life?" he asks, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen. Now, Vernon does laugh. He's always wondered what it would be like to leave her speechless, to have one up on her.

Petunia bends down, wrapping her arms around him. "A normal life," she says, kissing him. "A normal life with you is all I could ever want."


	58. RoxanneMollyii

_Written for the Ultimate Pairing Challenge (RoxanneMolly ii)_

* * *

"You really love him, don't you?" Roxanne asks quietly.

Molly doesn't respond, but her silence is enough of an answer.

Roxanne stares her feet, her cheeks flushing with warmth. She's known that this would end one day. They've had a good run, hiding away, stealing kisses, pretending that they live a different life, pretending that their love would be enough.

"Are you happy?" Roxanne asks, her voice trembling. She will not cry. She's stronger than that. "Does Lysander make you happy?"

Molly takes her hand gently, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "He does almost as happy as you make me," she whispers.

Almost. That word sends butterflies through her stomach. Only almost.

"I still love you," Molly says. "That won't change. You know that, right?"

Roxanne almost smiles. If only it could be enough to feel better. She wraps her arms around her cousin, knowing that it's the last time she'll be able to hold her like this. "It won't change for me either," she vows.


	59. GeorgeAngelina

_For the FillYour Stocking Challenge (GeorgeAngelina, "What do you mean you've lost the lottery ticket?", and mature)_

* * *

"What do you mean you've lost the lottery ticket?" she asks, her brows raised.

George holds up his hands innocently. "I mean it was in my pocket. Then poof! Gone," he explains. "Besides, I remember the numbers."

The expression on her face is worth it. Her jaw drops, and her eyes narrow. For one terrifying moment, George thinks that her head might start spinning. "Remembering the numbers doesn't actually do anything without the ticket," Angelina says, and he's surprised by how patient her tone is. "I was going to give it to my mum as a laugh."

"For a laugh, Angie," he echoes, clicking his tongue. "Honestly, aren't you supposed to be more mature than that? I thought giving gag gifts would be beneath you."

She snorts. "This coming from the man who, just this morning, switched my coffee creamer with laughing serum."

"I have grown wise in my old age, my dear," he says, his jaws aching as his grin grows.

Angelina sighs and shakes her head. She tries so hard to look mad at him, but George can see the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You're impossible," she laughs, kissing his cheek. "I suppose I'll have to get her a proper gift, then."

"I'm already a step ahead of you," he says, digging through his bag.

After pulling out rubber chickens, joke wands, and an assortment of experimental sweets, he finally finds the box of eclairs. "Made them myself," he says proudly. "Try one."

Angelina stares at the baked goods, skeptical. No doubt she remembers the countless experimental joke treats she'd eaten unknowingly. "Am I really supposed to trust you?"

"Of course. If your hair falls out, I'll sleep on the couch. I'm joking, Angie! It's fine."

She bites into it, her eyes filling with confusion as he breaks it apart, a slip of parchment between her teeth. George watches in amusement as she plucks it from her teeth and reads it, understanding crossing her features. "You hid the lottery ticket in an eclair?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's a dozen eclairs. I've hidden a dozen lottery tickets in a dozen eclairs. Thought I'd give your mum a better chance of winning."

Angelina hugs him so suddenly, so fiercely, that he nearly drops the rest of the eclairs. He barely manages to move them to safety.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to," he laughs, kissing her forehead. "You know I'd do anything to make you smile."


	60. AdrianAlicia

"Pretty good flying out there. Not bad… For a Gryffindor."

Alicia looks up with a roll of her eyes. "If you're going to pay me a compliment, you could at least do it properly."

Adrian smirks and steps closer. Alicia bites her lip, mesmerized. He laces his fingers in her hair, gently pulling her forward, his lips dangerously close to hers. "But I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor," he says. "I can't compliment you properly. I have a reputation to uphold."

Alicia pulls back, a playful grin on her lips. "And I would hate to crush your fragile pride," she teases.

He catches her by the wrist, his grip tighter. She knows that he's tired of their game of cat and mouse. She almost laughs. He's always been so impatient.

"You were amazing out there," he says, pressing a rough kiss to her lips. "Absolutely stunning. I could have watched you all day."

"Are you complimenting my flying or my body?" she laughs.

"Does it matter?"

And he kisses her again, his lips trailing over her jaw, to her neck, and Alicia thinks that no, it doesn't matter. As long as she has him.


	61. AlastorAmbrosius

Alastor draws his wand as he steps into his house. His body tenses, and he tries to tell himself that he's just being paranoid, but he's certain that things aren't quite. "I know somebody is here!" he calls. "Better come out now. You don't want me to have to find you!"

With a laugh, Ambrosius steps out of the kitchen, a broad smile on his kind face. "Really, Alastor. You've _just_ finished your training, and you're already seeing enemies everywhere," he teases, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him gently.

"Enemies are everywhere," Alastor mumbles, but he can't help but to melt at the other man's touch. "What are you doing here? Thought you were out of town until Saturday."

Ambrosius pulls away, a twinkle in his eyes as he takes Alastor by the hand and leads him to the kitchen. "I lied. I wanted to surprise you," he answers, gesturing at the pile of sweets that cover the counter tops. "It's not every day that your boyfriend completes his Auror training. Did you really think that I would miss that?"

Alastor swallows dryly, his lips twisting into a smile. He's never cared for sweets, but Ambrosius has always been so passionate about them. And, really, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done.

"What did a grouch like me do to deserve you?" he laughs, plucking something covered with chocolate and nibbling it.

"Got lucky, I guess," Ambrosius answers.

Alastor laughs. He supposes it's true. It's the only way to explain how someone as gentle and kind as Ambrosius could end up by his side.

"Well, I hope to keep getting lucky."

Ambrosius grins, dipping his finger in chocolate syrup and pressing it to Alastor's lips. "Well, you definitely will tonight."


	62. CedricCho

It hits him without warning.

Cho isn't doing anything other than standing there, talking about the Tutshill Tornadoes. But Cedric can feel it. A sudden warmth in his chest and a strange flutter in his stomach.

"It was those damn Bats! If they hadn't-"

"I love you," he says, and he feels his face flood with heat.

Cho stops abruptly, as though she's forgotten what she's talking about. Her eyes widen, and her lips part, but she doesn't say anything.

Cedric swallows. He shouldn't have said it. It's too soon. Only two months, and suddenly he thinks- no, he knows- he's in love.

But the words are out there now. He waits for her to laugh, to tell him he's lost his mind. Instead, her lips quirk into a small smile. "You're sure?"

Cedric nods, not trusting himself to speak. Truthfully, he's never felt more sure about anything in his life.

Cho stands on her tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."


	63. Nearly Headless NickFat Lady

"Good evening, sweet lady!" Nick says with a bow, his head dangling briefly from the stump of his neck before righting itself. "You look radiant tonight. Has someone touched up your color?"

The Fat Lady fans herself, a small smile on her lips. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" she laughs, a light blush staining her painted cheeks.

Nick grins. "Charming is not my intention, dear lady," he assures her. "But a beautiful woman ought to be complimented, and often. That's common knowledge."

He enjoys her reaction. The way she hides her face behind her hands as she giggles. The way she looks around as though someone might hear this scandalous exchange. It makes Nick feel alive again.

"You must hear this all day," he sighs.

"As it happens, I do not. All anyone ever says to me is the password," she confides. "No one ever stops for a chat, other than Vi."

"An outrage! But then again, you deserve only the best company. These young people can hardly offer you the sustenance you deserve."

"And I suppose you can?"

"Of course. I've been in this castle for an awfully long time. I've seen many faces pass through these corridors, but none as lovely as you."

Another rush of her hands to cover her grinning face. "Nick, you flatter me!"

"I simply speak the truth," he assures her. "If I could, I would steal you away. We would talk of many things, and none of them passwords. If only I had known someone like you during my living days. You would make a most beautiful bride."

"Nick, I-"

She's interrupted by a sudden cough. One of the Weasley boys- the prefect with glasses. Nick forgets his name because there are so many of them- blushes deeply. Nick is certain that he's heard the exchange. "Sorry to intrude," he mumbles, adjusting his badge. "But, er… Chocolate Frogs."

The Fat Lady sighs. "Duty calls," she says before falling away and revealing the entrance. The Weasley boy nearly trips in his hurry to get inside.

"Always the same," she says when she appears again. "Always passwords and demanding entrance. No one cares for conversation anymore."

"Alas, dear lady, that's why I am here," Nick says with a smile. "I don't sleep, so I can stand here all night and talk with you."

The Fat Lady considers this for a moment. If Nick still had lungs, he'd hold his breath. He's almost forgotten the feel of anxiety, the fear of rejection.

"I think that I would like that," she decides, and Nick's heart would skip a beat at that smile if it still functioned.

"Shall I tell you about the time they beheaded me? Well, attempted to. They did quite a poor job."

"How dreadful!" she gasps. "You poor soul, having to endure so much. You're quite a brave man."

"It was a most unpleasant ordeal," he agrees with a nod, happy to find someone willing to hear the tale.

"A shame I wasn't there. Perhaps I could have kissed it better," she says.

"Horrible, but necessary. Had I not died under such terrible circumstances, I might have never become a ghost. Then, I wouldn't have met you."


	64. RogerFleur

_For the Heroes' Hunt (write about someone swallowing their pride to complete a task)_

* * *

He isn't the best, not by any means. Fleur can think of many boys from home she would prefer to accompany her to the Yule Ball. They are all so much more handsome, so much more interesting than the silly Ravenclaw who has been fawning over her since her arrival.

But she does not have her boys as an option, and Roger seems to be the best that she will find around this dreadful castle. At least he seems slightly more charming than the strange red haired boy who had asked her out without warning.

Fleur groans, watching Roger as he leaves the library. She doesn't want to do this. Truthfully, she would be better off going by herself, but Madam Maxime has stressed the importance of finding a partner.

She holds her head high and takes long strides until she catches up to him. "I have been thinking about who I would like to be my date to the ball," she says with her most charming smile.

Roger melts. They always do. She wishes she could find someone interested in her for more than her Veela looks, but she never gets that lucky.

"Yeah?" he asks, swooning.

Fleur takes a deep breath. It isn't too late. She can walk away and go by herself. Madam Maxime could just deal with it.

But it has to be done. She is the Beauxbatons champion. She has forfeited the luxury of a quiet evening at the ball.

"Oui," she says, wishing she didn't have to continue. "I have decided that you would be an excellent choice."

His eyes widen, and his face practically glows. He leans in, lips puckered for a kiss. Fleur sidesteps easily with scowl. "Make sure to look presentable," she says impatiently. "I have an image to uphold."

Before he can respond, she hurries away. Why can't she be like Cedric or Viktor? Both of them look so happy now that they've found their dates.

Fleur sighs. Not for the first time, she hates her Veela blood.


	65. AlScor

_For the Heroes' Hunt Challenge (_ _Write about hurting someone in order to help them later.)_

* * *

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me," Scorpius says, pink staining his pale cheeks.

Rose bites her lip. Once, in first year, she would have been happy for the opportunity to go out with him. But over the years, she's watched him a little too closely. She's seen the way he looks at her cousin whenever Albus isn't looking, and the way Albus looks at him. She's seen their closeness, the bud that hangs between them, the fear of cultivating it and letting it bloom.

She cares for him. She's always cared for him. And as much as she would like to accept, it would be too selfish.

"I don't think so," she says quietly.

Scorpius' face falls. His eyes flash clearly with hurt. "I- I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't… I was stupid for thinking-"

Rose takes a deep breath. Hurting her best friend is painful, but she tells herself that it's for the greater good. "We're too similar, Scor. We could never work," she says gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Stop and evaluate your emotions. I don't think that it's love that you feel for me. Just admiration."

Scorpius swallows dryly and looks away, quickly wiping his eyes.

"You're an amazing bloke. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Or boy," she says, putting an emphasis on the last word.

He doesn't reply, but she can see something beneath the pain in his eyes. The wheels are turning in his mind. Understanding is setting in.

"I'm sure you'll find someone great to be your date," she adds knowingly.

…

"Rosie! You can never guess what's happened!" Albus says, nearly tripping in his hurry to reach her.

Rose smiles to herself. Judging by the excitement in his eyes and the grin on his lips, she can guess. "What?"

Albus hesitates. His grin fades to a nervous smile. He leans in, as though he has some great secret. "Scorpius wants to take me out for butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade trip," he gushes brightly, practically bouncing with his excitement. "Just completely out of nowhere! Said he thinks maybe we should try being more than just friends!"

"Oh? I never knew you felt that way," Rose says innocently, fighting back a smile. "At least he feels the same."

She pulls her cousin into a tight hug, ruffling his hair. Her heart still aches a little bit, but at least Scorpius' pain has eased enough to make his move.

"As long as you're happy," she adds.

"I am!" he assures her before sprinting off at the sight of Scorpius.


	66. RegulusBarty

_Written for the Heroes Hunt (write about someone who would do anything for love)._

* * *

It's a terrible idea. _Foolish_ , his brilliant Ravenclaw mind tells him.

He has a future before him. His N.E.W.T. scores are so high that all doors are open for him. A Ministry career, a Healing career, a teaching career. So many possibilities. All he has to do is reach out and take them.

But his heart has other plans. Whenever Regulus offers him that too charming grin, his heart melts, and he can only see one path for his future. Regulus. Wherever Regulus goes, Barty wants to be by his side.

Regulus slips his hand into Barty's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure about this?"

Barty bites his lip. The logical part of him says no, that he's making a mistake and ought to turn back before it's too late. But the other part of him, the part that doesn't care for reason, the part that screams so loudly that it drowns out all his doubt says yes, that he will do anything to make Regulus happy, anything to keep him close.

"Barty, you don't have to do this," Regulus whispers. "I'll understand if you don't want to go through with this. It's a big decision, and I want you to be sure."

Barty takes a deep breath. He thinks again of his future. He could have any Ministry position he chooses. Moving up would be so easy with his scores and with his name. It's a safe path, a reasonable path.

But there is nothing safe or reasonable about love. Those things will not bring him the same satisfaction that having Regulus would.

Barty lifts Regulus' hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm sure," he says, grateful that his voice doesn't betray him.

Regulus nods and leads him to where the others are waiting. He lets go of Barty's hand as Barty approaches the Dark Lord, his arm extended. Barty catches one last look at his lover and smiles. They will be together for eternity now.


	67. FredKatie

_Written for the Marathon Competition (starting point: thoughtful) and the How Many Do You Ship? Challenge (FredKatie)_

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

Katie groans, sitting up in her bed. "If you ask me about the bloody necklace, I will punch you," she warns. "I'm so sick of answering that question."

Fred grins and sits in the chair beside her. "Luckily, I'm not terribly nosey. That's more Ron's territory," he chuckles, digging through his bag. "I came to brighten your day. St. Mungo's is dull, so.."

He produces a box of chocolates and hands it to her. Katie turns them over suspiciously.

"They aren't cursed!" he says defensively, folding his arms over his chest with a mock pout.

Katie almost laughs. "No. But you're one of the twins," she reminds him. "I remember Neville turning into a canary quite vividly. So what's this? Centaur Chocolates?"

The look in his eyes makes her almost regret her question. She has no doubt in her mind that the moment he leaves, he'll go to George with a "brilliant" idea for a new product.

"They're just chocolate. Mocha filling, like you like it," he assures her.

Katie takes one and sniffs it. It smells normal enough. Rich, sweet chocolate with a sharp hint of mocha when she squishes it. "If this is a joke product, I swear-"

"Have a little faith."

Hesitantly, Katie bites into it. She waits. After several moments, she takes another bite, pleasantly satisfied to realize that is is just an innocent sweet. "How thoughtful," she says, a smile playing at her lips.

"Anything to see you smile," he says, slipping his hand into hers.

Katie blushes at the touch. "You're the first person to visit me that isn't family," she tells him.

"I would have come sooner, but they were limiting visitation for a bit. I needed to see you. I had to know that you're okay," he says.

"Why?"

It's his turn to blush. Katie watches in amusement as a deep pink creeps into his cheeks, swallowing his freckles. "Do you really have to ask? I'm not good with the whole…" He trails off, making a helpless gesture with his hands.

"Say it."

Fred clears his throat. "I had to see you because I love you. Always have."

Her smile broadens. She's spent so long stuck in this room, surrounded by Healers. She's almost forgotten what happiness is. And yet there it is.

"I love you, too," she whispers.

Fred claps his hands together. "Marvelous! Well, now that we've cleared the air, let me get a chocolate."

"Oi, get your own!"


	68. RabastanAlice

"Crucio!"

Rabastan tries not to notice the way Alice's hand reaches for him. It's just a coincidence. That's all. The limbs twist in unusual ways under the Cruciatus Curse.

But her gaze finds his for a fraction of a second before another curse is cast, and he knows.

" _You do realize I'm a Slytherin, right?" he asks when Alice Fortescue sits across from him in the library. "Won't they kick you out of Gryffindor for sitting close to me?"_

 _Alice rolls her eyes. "Slytherins are the prejudiced ones."_

 _Rabastan snorts. "Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

 _Her lips tug upward into a small smile, and Rabastan is struck by how pretty she is. He looks away quickly. He has know business looking at her like that._

"Where is he?" Barty demands, looking from Frank to Alice. "Where is our master?"

"Please," Alice rasps, and Rabastan knows that she isn't pleading with Barty.

Can he stop this? He doubts it. If he speaks out, he might find himself on the receiving end of a curse.

" _Not scared you'll get kicked out of Slytherin?" Alice teases as Rabastan joins her by the lake._

" _Don't know what you're talking about. I just happen to be strolling in the same area you are," he says with a laugh._

 _Another smile. Merlin! How is that her smile makes him feel like he might melt?_

" _Well, if you happen to be walking in the same direction as me, I suppose I wouldn't mind the company."_

"Crucio!"

Rabastan looks away. He can't watch it. He's grown to care so much for her, and he can't stand to see her in pain.

"Crucio!"

He misses her smile. The tears in her eyes are not fitting of someone so beautiful.

He has to stop this. And yet his words refuse to come.

"You can stop this," Bellatrix taunts. "Just tell us where he is."

"Please… Pl- Please…"

 _He kisses her. No one will ever see. But it feels so right, and she melts into the kiss, and God, he doesn't want to let her go._

" _Rabastan," Alice whispers, pulling away._

 _He can see the reluctance in her eyes. Somehow, it isn't comforting._

" _We can't do this. We both want different things," she says._

 _He bites his lip, nodding. "Doesn't hurt to dream, right?"_

 _She touches a hand to his cheek. "Be happy, okay? I know you can find that out there."_

Alice falls slack. Her eyes glaze over. A cry catches in his throat, and Rabastan resists the urge to go to her.

"He's useless, too," Rodolphus reports, nudging Frank with his foot.

"I guess we're done here," Bellatrix says with a shrug.

As they start to leave, Rabastan lingers in the doorway. He stares at Alice, trying to pretend that his heart isn't breaking.

"You deserved better," he says, and he isn't sure if he's talking about himself or her fate.


	69. BellatrixAlice

Alice knows that this will end. They've spent so much time pretending, ignoring that their fates aren't meant to be so entwined, losing themselves in blissful ignorance. But everything is falling apart now. It's time to say goodbye.

"I know," Bellatrix says before Alice can speak, a bitter smile on her lips. "We had fun, didn't we?"

Alice shivers. She doesn't want to think about the many nights they've spent hidden away, stealing kisses and making promises they could never keep. It's hard enough walking away now, and the thought causes her heart to ache. "I'll never forget you."

Bellatrix laughs. "Of course not. I'm quite unforgettable," she teases, her fingers wrapping around Alice's wrists. "You were always destined for greater things."

Neither of them say it, but Alice knows that they both think it. They've chosen their sides. Opposite sides. Though their love has to end, they'll still each other. Alice doesn't want to think about what that could mean.

She runs her hand through the older girl's dark hair. She doesn't want to say goodbye. It hurts too much.

"Have a good life," Bellatrix says.

Alice reaches for her, but her fingers close around air.


	70. BaronHelena

"And still you pursue me," Helena sighs as the Baron drifts toward her. "I would have thought that you would have grown wiser in death."

"And yet, you do not flee from me," he counters, and there's no mistaking the hopeful note in her voice.

"You murdered me. Do you expect me to fall at your feet and recite sweet sonnets for you?" she scoffs.

She turns and begins to drift away, but he is faster. He appears before her, his arms reaching for her. "Helena, please," he says. "You had a lonely life. Do not let your death be the same."

She hesitates. She hated him for the first few centuries. And yet, those emotions gave way to pity and a mild indifference.

He's right about one thing, though. Even surrounded by students, she is lonely. She does not fit in with the others. Those who take the time to sit with her always leave in the end.

Helena takes his hand. "Perhaps company would not hurt."


	71. GeorgeVerity

_For the Marathon Competition (2 of 7 Weasley fics) and the How Many Do You Ship Challenge (GeorgeVerity)_

* * *

"It won't work on me," Verity says simply.

George chuckles. "Not questioning our handiwork, are you?" he asks. "I'll have you know that these are the finest ingredients brewed to perfection."

Verity smirks. "Then why do you need to test it on me? If you trust yourself so much, I mean."

George sighs, shaking his head. "You can't just put a love potion out on our shelves. Imagine the scandal if every started sprouting tails after the drank it. It would be…"

He trails off, smiling to himself at the thought. It would be a brilliant product, if he's honest. A great gag. He makes a mental note to try it.

"It won't work on me," Verity says again.

George raises his brows. Maybe it's true. Verity hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in anyone. But it makes her an even better test subject for it. Exactly how powerful is their newest prototype?

"It can melt a heart of stone. Go on. Give it a sip."

"My heart is not made of stone!" she protests. "It won't work on me because- because-"

George steps closer, intrigued by her reluctance to speak. "Because what?"

"Because I'm already in love with you, you prat. I don't need some stupid potion."

"You're… I'm sorry, what?"

He turns her sentence over in his head, confused. He knows that he's heard her correctly, and yet it doesn't make sense.

"God, you're dense," she laughs, pulling him closer and kissing him.

George's eyes widen, but he relaxes into it. "Oh," he says softly against her lips.

"Oh, indeed," Verity whispers, pulling away. "Perhaps you might need to find someone else to test your potion on."

George swallows dryly, nodding. "I think so," he agrees. "Until then, dinner?"

Verity grins. "I thought you'd never ask."


	72. DracoGabrielle

_Written for the Daily Ship Drabble Challenge (day one ship: Cafe Concert)_

* * *

"I know you."

Draco looks up from his clafoutis, brows raised. It seems unlikely that anyone in France would recognize him, but as he studies the pale, blonde wisp of a girl, he places her. His fourth year, she had been at Hogwarts to watch the tasks. "You're that girl. The younger Delacour one," he says.

She smiles. "Oui. But you can call me Gabrielle," she says, taking a seat across from him.

Draco tenses. He wants to point out that he hasn't invited her to join him, but his words fail. Maybe he doesn't really mind. The past week of evaluating his family's summer home before selling it has been a welcome distraction from everything going on after the war, but it's also been so damn lonely. "Draco Malfoy," he says. "Would you like me to order you anything?"

"No. I've just finished lunch with some friends," she answers, waving to a group of giggling girls who pass their table. "You looked quite lonely, and I thought I might offer you my company."

"Thanks," he says, and it seems so strange to mean it. He's spent the last few years pretending not to need anyone. It's a pleasant change.

"Will you be in Colmar long?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

Draco swallows dryly. She's a strange, and he's a Malfoy. She shouldn't make him feel so nervous. "Another day or two," he answers. "I'm here on business for my family."

Gabrielle purses her lips, seeming to lose herself in thought as Draco finishes the last of his dessert. "One or two days," she says, tapping her slender fingers against the table. "It is not enough for everything, but I can work with that."

"Work with what?"

Gabrielle climbs to her feet, a smile on her lips as she extends her hand. Draco finds that he can't resist her. He drops gold on the table to pay his bill and allows her to lead him out.

"Work with what?" he repeats.

She grins, leaning in dangerously close. "A romantic tour of France's own Little Venice," she says. "We'll start with the canals."

And Draco knows that he still has a lot of work to do. He doesn't have time to waste. And yet he thinks that he doesn't mind the distraction, especially when it involves a pretty French girl like her.


	73. BillFleur

_Written for the Marathon Competition (6/7 Weasley fics)_

* * *

"We'll keep you hidden," he says, pacing nervously. "Hell, I'm sure your parents will have no problem with you returning to France until this-"

"What are you saying?"

Bill turns, a helpless expression on his face as he looks at his wife. His wife who has only been married to him for less than a day, and already everything is going to hell. He takes Fleur gently by the hand, pulling her close and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I can't ask you to fight. You'll go somewhere safe-"

"Somewhere away from you," she says quietly, and Bill can't tell if it's rage or sadness that crosses her features.

"It's for the best. It will keep you safe."

Fleur draws her hand away. Bill sighs. Of course she wouldn't want him to hold her. He's broken her heart, after all.

"You are not very smart, are you, Bill?" she asks.

He looks up, head tilted to the side. "Pardon?"

"You would _never_ have to ask me to fight. If I wanted to run, I would already be in Paris, dancing the night away, not here. Not where there's no certainty that I will survive," she says, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders. "I'm here because I want to be, you idiot. You are not sending me away. I will fight with you, by your side."

"Fleur, you don't have-"

But she cuts him off with a fierce kiss, one that leaves no room for protest or argument. Bill pulls away, nodding as he finally understands. "Right. Well, I- I'd better go tell Mum to set you a place at dinner."


	74. CrabbeMillicent

_For the Daily Ship Drabble Challenge (ship: Skin Deep)_

* * *

She's always known that she is not a beautiful girl. She's too heavy, too angry, too everything that pretty girls aren't. Millicent can pretend that she's at peace with this fact. She can scowl and crack her knuckles at anyone who dares to laugh when she walks past.

But it hurts. It's always hurt. Her mother would always tell her that she would grow into her looks one day, but, at age fourteen, now that everyone else has dates to the Yule Ball, she's having to come to terms with the fact that she never will.

She sulks along, miserable as she watches all the giggling couples holding hands. She wants that. She'll never admit it, of course, but it would be nice.

"Why are you alone?"

She turns, brows raised as Vincent approaches her. "None of your business," she snaps.

He deflates slightly. If anyone else talked to him like that, he'd probably hit them. Millicent steps back, wondering why he looks so defeated by her anger.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Are you going to the ball?"

Millicent snorts. The idea of wearing some ugly dress robes and dancing is almost repulsive. "I've made plans to go home this holiday," she answers.

"Oh."

"Mother and Father have arranged for a trip to Amsterdam," she adds, confused by the flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted to go with you."

His admission catches her off guard. In all the years she's known him, Vincent has never once shown interest in her. At least, she doesn't think. He's always been kind to her when others aren't, but that hardly means anything. Unless…

"Why would you want that?" she asks.

His cheeks burn a deep red. Millicent wonders if anyone else has ever made him blush before. "You're pretty. And you don't think I'm stupid. I thought…"

Millicent hesitantly takes his hand, squeezing it. "When I get back, we can always go to Hogsmeade together, if you'd like. On a date."

The word feels strange on her tongue, and judging by his expression, it's just as strange to his ears.

He smiles, and she can't help but notice how handsome he is when he isn't glaring. "Yeah. Yeah. I'd like that."

"It's a date, then," she says, and as they part ways, she doesn't think that she can remember ever feeling so happy.


	75. AnthonyPadma

_Written for the Marathon Competition (Green/Willpower) and the How Many Do You Ship Challenge (AnthonyPadma)_

* * *

Her eyes are heavy, but she pours herself another cup of coffee into her favorite green mug. She cannot go to sleep. The nightmares will find her. They always do.

"Padma? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Anthony yawns, standing in the doorway. "It's three in the morning."

"In a minute."

With a frown, he steps closer, sitting at the kitchen table. "That's what you said last night. I found you passed out at the table. Is it work? If your job is making you-"

"It's not work," she says curtly.

She doesn't know how to tell her boyfriend, even though she's sure that he will understand. They've all been through hell. They all live with the ghosts of the war. But Anthony is carrying on, and she can't remember how.

She's spent the past year using every ounce of willpower to stay awake, to not let the demons catch up. If she closes her eyes, she knows she'll see them. Her friends, complete strangers, dead and in a row, surrounded by mourners. She'll see her sister kneeling beside Lavender's mangled body as healers desperately try to save her. She'll see Hogwarts in ruins.

"You're having bad dreams again, aren't you?" he whispers, taking her hand. "You can tell me."

Padma feels tears sting her eyes. She wants to lie to him. She has to be strong. But she can't. She throws her arms around him, holding him close. "I just want them to stop," she whispers. "I want to forget."

And he holds her. She doesn't know for how long, only that eventually she loses the fight and gives in to sleep.

And when the nightmares come again, he's there, stroking her hair and whispering that everything will be okay. Maybe she doesn't believe him, but she will try to fight.


	76. ViktorHermione

_For the Marathon Competition (indigo, compassion) and the Daily Ship Drabble Challenge (Viktory)_

* * *

Hermione feels a tug at her heart when Viktor is brought out of the maze. She knows that she needs to stay where she is, but she can't help herself. "I'll be right back," she says, hurrying away before Ron can ask any further questions.

She finds him in the medical tent, Madam Pomfrey leaning over him. He looks okay, minus the confusion in his eyes, and the blossoms of grey and indigo bruises from where he must have fallen.

"You really shouldn't be in here," the healer says.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Hermy-knee," Viktor mutters, sitting up much to Pomfrey's protests.

Hermione rushes to him, taking his hands, a relieved smile on her face. He's okay. He's going to be okay. She sighs.

"You are here? Why?"

She can't find the words to explain it. She had felt a hint of a connection with him before, but this has sparked something new inside her. Seeing him unconscious and broken stirred something inside of her, and she couldn't stay away.

"I care for you," she says. "I had to know that you were okay."

Viktor leans in closer, pressing a kiss to her lips. Hermione smiles into the kiss, her heart fluttering. She holds him closer, careful not to touch his bruises.

Madam Pomfrey clears her throat. "If you two are done, I have a patient to treat," she says.

Blushing, Hermione reluctantly pulls away, offering Viktor a sheepish grin. "I had better go," she mumbles.

"I will find you after I am all better."

Another flutter in her heart. "I'll be waiting."


	77. RemusFleur

_For the Daily Ship Drabble Challenge (Wolf Whistle and Wildflower)_

* * *

"We really shouldn't do this. Bill-"

Fleur presses her lips to Remus', silencing him with a kiss. "I love him," she whispers. "But I lust after you. I have seen the way you look at me. I know you feel the same."

Remus swallows dryly. Can he really let her risk throwing everything away over lust? If his mind was right, the answer would be easy. But her touch, her soft skin on his, the way her eyes widen when she looks at him… Remus' sense of morality begins to blur.

She's beautiful, and he's dreamt of her smile so many nights. He's always caught her staring, smiling at him completely unabashed. But he never could have imagined that she truly wanted him the way that he's wanted her for so long.

He pulls her closer, turning so that she is pinned against the wall. "Bill must never know," he insists.

Fleur smirks, reaching out and pushing a hand through his hair. "It will be our little secret, mon amour."


	78. CedricLuna

_For the Daily Ship Drabble Challenge (Strangely Perfect)_

 _Note: AU where Cedric lives._

* * *

"It's true, isn't it?" he asks as they sit by the stream, their hands clasped tightly together.

He doesn't have to clarify. They've both heard the rumors, seen the changes. The Ministry has fallen, and the Dark Lord has taken over.

"You can't go back to Hogwarts," Cedric says.

Luna frowns. "But I have to. Daddy says that it won't be very nice there. I need to go. I need to help."

Cedric swallows dryly, holding her closer. The thought of being separated from her is unbearable. Luna is so kind, so gentle. He shudders to think of what could happen to her. She isn't a fighter.

"Reconsider. We can run away together. I'll teach you what you need to know," he insists.

She takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "They need me. Hogwarts is going to need a light right now."

He wants to argue. There are hundreds of people who could fight. But, maybe she is right. She has been his light for so long, and he knows that her childlike optimism and hope will never falter. Perhaps she truly is the best choice.

Still, it doesn't make it any easier. He needs her by his side. The thought of being away from her when times are so uncertain causes his heart to feel like it might explode.

"Be safe," he whispers. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

Luna smiles, dipping her bare feet into the water. "I will."

Part of him hates the certainty in her voice. A war is no place for such promises. And yet, he knows that he has to believe in the impossible and uncertain, just as Luna always has.

He holds her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. A sad smile tugs at his lips. "I'll keep an eye out for Narspurts for you."

"Wrackspurts," she corrects with a chuckle.


	79. RemusLily

_For the Daily Ship Drabble Competition (Moon Petals)_

* * *

"I thought you asked me here to study," Remus says, frowning, no doubt noticing the lack of school supplies.

Lily shrugs. "Never said what I wanted to study," she says, a grin playing at her lips.

Understanding seems to dawn on his face. Lily watches the emotions war across his features, and she feels as though she can almost hear his thoughts.

James likes her.

Remus has always noticed how lovely and kind she is.

James really likes her.

This is so wrong.

But Lily doesn't care. She doesn't want James. She never has, and she never will. She's only ever had eyes for Remus.

She takes his hand, pulling him closer. "It's okay. I want you," she assures him. "I want to study the feel of your lips. I have a theory that they taste like chocolate. Can you prove me right or wrong?"

Remus is hesitant as he leans in. But the moment his lips find hers, everything changes. He gives in, melting into the kiss. And Lily can feel it in her heart.

These lips are the only ones she ever wants to kiss again.


	80. JamesRegulus

"My brother?" Sirius demands.

James clears his throat. "Yes, well-"

"You've been sneaking around with my brother?"

Regulus sighs, leaning against the wall. "I told you this would happen," he says. "But no! 'Sirius is my best mate,' you said. 'Sirius will be happy for us,' you said."

At the time, James had believed it. After all, he and Sirius have been close for so long. Why shouldn't he be happy for James? Now, judging by the way his jaw is clenched, the way he looks from James to Regulus as though he doesn't know who to yell at, James realizes that he might have been mistaken.

Sirius takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. James wishes that he had invited Remus to the big reveal. At least Remus could talk sense into him.

"How? How did this even happen?"

"I was heading to the Quidditch pitch to practice a bit," James says. "Watched Regulus take a nasty fall from his broom."

Regulus snorts. "Please. You're exaggeration is sickening. You just want to play the hero," he says with a smirk. "It was hardly a nasty fall. You panicked and rushed in like a knight in shining armor."

James waves a dismissive hand. Maybe Regulus is right, but it doesn't exactly make for an exciting story. He likes his own version much better. "Naturally, I couldn't just let him lie there in agony."

"Sprained wrist. Hardly agony," Regulus corrects.

James rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh. It's so like Regulus to try and steal his glory and deflate his ego. But James remains unfazed. "I picked him up into my arms."

"You asked if I was dead…"

"I looked into those beautiful grey eyes, and I just knew."

He waits for Regulus to correct him. Instead, the younger boy just shrugs. "True enough, I guess. We started talking. Starting meeting each other at the pitch for about a month. He kissed me, and it was all over."

"No one can resist the Potter lips."

Sirius lets out a small growl, and James snaps back to the present. Perhaps he shouldn't have added that list bit. At least not in front of Sirius.

"Do we have your blessing or not?" Regulus asks impatiently. "Because I don't care either way, really. James is the one being all noble."

Sirius is silent for a moment. James braces himself. He and Sirius have always agreed on everything. But now he's afraid that they may not see eye to eye. Whatever feelings of friendship they may have, Sirius might still put his family first.

Sirius turns to James, and James holds his breath. "He's my brother. I swear on everything, James, if you hurt him, I will hex you into oblivion."

James swallows dryly, nodding. "Understood," he says with a salute.

Sirius then turns his attention to his brother. "He's my best mate. If I have to deal with him being a heartbroken idiot because of you, I will hex you into oblivion, too. Got it?"

Regulus rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Now. Be safe. And don't- Don't-"

"Are you worried I'll get him pregnant?" James asks. "Because I'm mildly site that's not how biology works."

Sirius blushes deeply. He scowls. "You know what I mean!"

James grins, wrapping an arm around Regulus and pulling him closer. "I promise I'll take good care of your little brother. Don't worry."

Regulus stands on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't mind being taken care of right now, really."

Sirius' face turns a darker shade of red. "You- Don't you even- Why would you-?"

James laughs. "We're only joking, Padfoot," he assures him. "Or are we?"

Sirius groans and walks off. "Forget it. I don't even want to know anymore."


	81. LeeAngelina

_For the Can You Make It To the End Challenge (Round One, 500 words or less about Lee Jordan)_

* * *

"What was that about?" Angelina demands.

Lee raises his brows. He forces his expression into a shocked, innocent one. "What was what about?" he asks sweetly.

Angelina rolls her eyes, and takes every ounce of control for Lee not to laugh. "What you said during the Quidditch match… to the entire school… about me being talented and cute."

"Did you not know that you were those things? Should I have kept a secret?" Lee asks.

"You could have just asked me out, you know," she says dryly.

Lee shrugs and wraps an around her. "Where's the fun in that? It's all about the grandeur, mon amour."

Angelina snorts, nudging him with her elbow. "Just go ahead and take your chance."

"I already know the answer, so no need," Lee says with a smirk. "Hogsmeade weekend. I'll meet you at noon for butterbeer. My treat, of course."

"You're awfully confident."

"So, noon?"

Angelina smiles. "Fine. Noon."


	82. KingsleyPercy

_For the Most in a Month Competition._

* * *

"You're late."

Percy chuckles to himself. Under different circumstances, those words from his boss would cause him some anxiety. But now, in the comfort of their own home, he just grins. "Tied up at the Ministry, as you already know."

Kingsley grins and catches him by the wrist, pulling Percy in closer. "Why do I feel like you're married to your work and cheating with me?" he teases.

Percy stands on his tiptoes, placing a quick, chaste kiss to his lover's lips. "Come now, Kingsley, work isn't nearly as fun as you," he assures him. "Almost, but not quite."

Kingsley rolls his eyes and pulls away. "Careful. I might have to put you on leave," he warns.

"Will that conveniently be right around the time you take a holiday, Minister?" Percy asks innocently.

Kingsley laughs. "It just might."

"In that case," Percy says softly, "I think I can live with that."


	83. RolfLuna

_For the Most in a Month Competition.._

* * *

"Tell me about the nargles again," he says.

Luna smiles, taking her hand in his. "Well, mistletoe is always infested with them," she answers. "They like to take your stuff and hide them. And…"

As Rolf listens, he finds himself smiling. Never, in all his wildest dreams, could he have imagined he'd end up with someone who believes in such extraordinary but impossible creatures. And maybe part of him still wants to tell her that they don't exist, most of him is just happy to listen and let Luna be happy.

"And the Wrackspurts!" Luna continues. "They go in your head and make your brain all fuzzy. Just last week, I-"

He knows that what she believes in isn't real. But that doesn't change anything. He still loves listening to her describing her precious imaginary things with the same great care and detail as his grandfather. The way her eyes light up when she speaks is enough to keep him from trying to correct her.

"Luna, love," he says, leaning in. "I think you have a Wrackspurt right here."

And he kisses her, enjoying the way her lips quirk into a smile against his. When he pulls away, she's still grinning, her eyes soft with amusement. "I don't think that was a Wrackspurt," she says.

"No? My mistake."


	84. PomonaPoppy

_For the Most in a Month Competition._

* * *

When the final Petrified student recovers and leaves the hospital wing, Poppy slumps into the nearest chair, completely exhausted. She massages her temples with a groan. When she signed up as the Healer at Hogwarts, she never would have dreamed something so stressful would have happened.

"Tired?"

Poppy opens one eye, just a sliver, grinning when she sees Pomona. "What was your first clue?" she asks dryly.

Pomona chuckles and moved closer. She takes Poppy gently by the hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Poppy closes her eyes again, shivering at the touch. She will never understand how, no matter how stressed she feels, Pomona can bring her peace just by coming around.

"There's a feast in the Great Hall. Come. You need to eat," Pomona says gently, pulling Poppy to her feet.

Poppy leans forward, resting against her lover's shoulder. She smiles to herself. However chaotic the world may be, at least she has Pomona.

"We'd better go," Pomona says.

"Just a minute," Poppy murmurs. "I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time."


	85. BlaiseDaphne

_For the Most in a Month Competition and the Magical World Tour Challenge (BlaiseDaphne)_

* * *

"What about him?" Daphne asks. "Do you think he's cute?"

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Why was I recruited to help you find a boyfriend?" he snorts. "Kind of awkward, Daphne."

She laughs and gives him what looks like a knowing grin, as though he should understand. "It's not for me, silly."

"Pansy? Finally helping her get over Draco?" he asks.

Daphne groans. She rests a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "You don't have to be coy about it, Blaise. I know you're gay."

Blaise sputters, taking a step back. Eyes wide, he studies her, waiting for her to laugh and tell him that she's just kidding. But the look on her face is deadly serious. "Daph, I'm not… Why the hell would you think I'm gay?"

"You never look at girls! I'm with you all the time. Name one girl that you've paid the slightest bit of attention to. Everyone says you're picky, but I know."

"I'm not gay."

"Blaise, come. One girl. Name one."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. He never thought that this would be a conversation he would actually have to have. "Really, Daphne? I thought it was obvious," he says.

"You're always with me. We do everything together. You've never… Wait…"

He raises his brows, folding his arms over his chest. It's almost funny watching the realization slowly creep over her face.

"Me?" she whispers, pointing to herself, her cheeks glowing a soft pink.

"Took you long enough."

"You've been flirting with me?"

"For the past four years," he says dryly.

"Oh."

Blaise clears his throat. He had hoped that when she finally figured it out, she would say that she feels the same. But her expression remains confused, and the situation quickly becomes awkward.

Without another word, he bows his head and excuses himself. He only makes it five steps before her footsteps follow. "Wait! Blaise!"

He stops and turns. "I always thought you were just my gay best friend. If I knew… I always fancied you, but I thought…"

"I really am picky, Daph. All this time, only one girl has ever caught my eye."

She pulls him close, laughing. Blaise cups his hands around her face, kissing her, joining her in the laughter.

"As far as first kisses go, that was definitely an interesting one," he chuckles. "So. Now that my real secret is out… Butterbeer next Saturday? You, me, date?"

With a smile, she nods. "Perfect."


	86. HannahSusan

_For the Most in a Month Competition and the Magical World Tour Challenge (Room of Requirement)_

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Hannah asks softly when she notices that Susan is still sitting up in bed.

Susan looks around the Room of Requirement, their new home, frowning. Everyone else seems so at peace now, and Hannah wonders what could plague her lover so much that she stays awake.

"I miss our dormitory," Susan says quietly. "I miss the privacy. I miss home."

Hannah nods. She understands. She wishes she could still be at her own home, helping her father pick up the pieces. They had planned to just let her finish her seventh year at home, but then the mandatory attendance came.

With a sigh, she climbs out of her bed and sits on Susan's.

"Someone might see."

It's true. They no longer have curtains to draw for privacy. But, somehow, Hannah doesn't care now. She lays down, pulling Susan with her. "We still have each other, Susan. That's what matters. I don't think anyone will care if we're in love at this point."

Susan relaxes. She rests her head against Hannah's chest. "Will it ever be over? Do you think Harry can do it?"

Once, Hannah believed. But now she has her doubts. Rumored sightings of their so called savior grow fewer and fewer as days go by. Sometimes, she wonders if he's abandoned them completely. But Susan doesn't want the truth. She wants to be comforted now.

"We're going to fight," Hannah whispers. "We're going to fight so hard that we're going to win."

Susan cuddles closer, her arms wrapping around Hannah. "Can we run away when it's over? Start a new life?" she asks.

"Never look back," Hannah agrees. "Just you, me, and the sea."

Susan giggles. "I can collect seashells every morning."

"I like that."

The words feel so hollow. Once, she could have sounded sure about them. Once, escaping and be free was actually an option. But not now, not anymore.

But, for Susan, for the girl she loves more than anything in the world, she has to make herself believe.


	87. SeptimusCedrella

_For the Most in a Month Competition and the Magical World Tour Challenge (thunder)._

* * *

"I've always hated bad weather," Cedrella admits as thunder booms beyond the walls. "Mother and Father always said it was silly. A Black isn't supposed to be afraid of anything."

Septimus wraps his arms around her, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay to be afraid," he says, stroking her hair. "It doesn't make you silly or weak."

She smiles at that. It seems so strange how different he is from everyone she's ever known. He doesn't care about the things her parents have always stressed to her. He doesn't care that she's afraid sometimes.

"I used to be afraid of the dark," he adds. "So my mum would always find a way to help me relate it to something good. She'd give me a teddy bear to hold at night. If we went out at night, she'd sing to me until I felt better. Maybe we can do that for you."

Another clap of thunder, and Cedrella whimpers, shivering. She doesn't know how anything could distract her from the way her heart races and beads of cold sweat form on her forehead. "How?"

Septimus takes her by the hand, grinning. He pulls her close, caressing her cheek. "Obviously you're too old for toys and silly songs," he says. "But I have something better."

He presses a kiss to her lips, and her heart flutters. Three years with him, and he still has the ability to make her weak at the knees.

Another kiss, then another. Cedrella giggles at his gentleness.

"Better?" he asks.

"Getting there."

His fingers trail over her arms, and she shivers, for once not out of fear. Septimus kisses her again, deeper now, and somehow he seems to swallow every ounce of fear from her.

And when they finally pull away from one another after what feels like forever, she hardly even notices the rain beating against the window at all.


	88. DeanDemelza

_For the Most in a Month Competition and the Magical World Tour Challenge (DeanDemelza)_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Dean looks up, surprised by the interruption. He had hoped to be alone with his thoughts.

Demelza offers him a small smile, stepping closer. "I know you cared for Ginny. That can't have been easy."

He clenches his jaw. He doesn't need to be reminded of how openly Ginny had broken things off. He wants to be angry, and yet, deep down, he's always known it was inevitable.

"It happens. It hurts, but who was I kidding? We didn't work," he says simply.

Demelza nods, taking another step forward. She takes his hand. "I- This probably isn't the right time, but I've always sort of…"

She trails off, blushing. Dean's eyes widen as he understands what she's getting at. Not the best timing at all. And yet, he doesn't mind. Maybe it's because he's hurting. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to be alone. And yet, still, maybe it's because he's always noticed the way she's looked at him, because he's always caught himself looking at her.

He leans in, kissing her gently before pulling away. It's too soon. He shouldn't rush. And yet he finds himself leaning in for another kiss.

Demelza smiles against her lips. "Just as nice as I thought it would be," she laughs softly.

Dean smiles at that. The last few months with Ginny have been chaos. Fighting and crying, negativity and pain. He's almost forgotten how gentle, how sweet things can be with another soul.

"I've been told I'm a rubbish boyfriend," he tells her.

Demelza pulls back, caressing his cheek. "Well, I'll be the judge of that."


	89. GilderoyRita

_For the Most in a Month Competition and the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge ("Have a good day at work.")_

* * *

Rita smiles as the scent of coffee fills her nose. "Well, aren't you an absolute darling?" she purrs, entering the kitchen and smoothing out her robes.

Gilderoy grins at her, pouring her a cup. "Cream, no sugar," he says, preparing the drink and handing it to her.

Rita accepts it, taking a sip. Gilderoy Lockhart may have a reputation for being egotistical, but he does such an excellent job looking after her. "Shame I have to leave," she sighs. "I would love to just stay home and be pampered all day."

Gilderoy laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Have a good day at work."

Rita groans. As much as she loves her job, Gilderoy makes it so hard to leave. "I could just miss a day," she murmurs. "They can make it without me today."

"I don't think anyone could make it without you," he says. "You're too important."

She smiles at that. "Yeah. I really am, aren't I? See you during lunch."

He presses another kiss to her lips. "Can't wait."


	90. RegulusRabastan

_For the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge ("Drink this. You'll feel better.")_

* * *

It isn't the first time that Rabastan has noticed the way Regulus pales at what they do. The others don't even spare Regulus a second glance as they return to Rodolphus and Bellatrix's home. They are too caught up in their laughter and celebration to even notice.

But Rabastan does. He has been too close to Regulus for too long not to notice.

"Drink this," he says, sitting across from Regulus at the table and offering him a shot of firewhiskey. "You'll feel better."

Regulus snorts. "I feel fine."

Rabastan rolls his eyes. "You are a terrible liar."

"Or you're terrific at reading people," Regulus suggests.

"Only those I care about."

Regulus smirks and downs the shot quickly. It amazes Rabastan how quickly his persona can change. The fear and hesitation warp until Regulus appears calm and collected again. "Oh, so you care about me?" he asks, his voice half doubt, half fascination.

"Obviously you aren't good at reading people," Rabastan teases. "I never exactly tried to hide it."

Regulus blushes. He waves his wand, refilling his glass. "I suppose I'm not," he chuckles, taking another shot. "It feels nice knowing that someone actually really notices me."

"Then I'll make sure to keep noticing."

Regulus hesitantly places his hand on Rabastan's. "I think I'd like that."


	91. AberforthPoppy

_For the Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge (heaven), 200 Pairings Challenge (AberforthPoppy), and 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge ("It's two sugars, right?")_

* * *

Poppy sighs in relief. It's the first moment she's been able to pause in the many hours since the battle ended. She knows that her moment of peace will be short lived. There are far too many wounded to even think about having a proper rest. But, for now, this short moment will have to do.

"You looked like you needed coffee," Aberforth calls, smiling as he offers her a cup.

Poppy inhales the rich aroma, her mouth watering. It smells like heaven. She wants to drain the cup in one gulp, but she doesn't want to endure the burns that would follow, so she sips carefully, slowly.

"It's two sugars, right?" he asks.

Her eyes widen slightly. It's such a small gesture, but it makes her feel warm inside. He's memorized the way she takes her coffee. So few people even spare her a thought unless they're sick or hurt.

"Right," she confirms, her lips pulling into a small smile.

For a moment, there is only silence between them. Then, Poppy slumps forward in her seat with a defeated groan. "I don't know how I can do it," she whispers. "Caring for someone with a broken arm or the flu is one thing. But this? I've watched these children for years. I cared for some of the adults, went to school with others. How am I still sane, Aberforth?"

She expects him to laugh and make a joke. That's always been his way. Instead, he heaves a deep sigh and places a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering it a reassuring squeeze. "Because you're strong," he answers simply.

Poppy laughs. Strong. That's the last thing she feels right now. All she wants is to break down and cry.

"It takes a lot of nerve to do what you're doing, Poppy. Most wouldn't have the heart for it. Hell, I know I don't. But you? You're just as much a hero as Harry Potter."

Poppy offers him the smallest of smiles. His kind words haven't magically made everything better. There is no sudden confidence boost. But she can still feel the subtle impact. There's no more feelings of hopelessness. Now, she feels like maybe everything is fine.

He takes her hand and helps her to her feet, pressing a quick, small kiss to her forehead. Poppy smiles at the gesture. She's always known that their feelings for one another were the same, but, with everything going on, it takes the aftermath of the war for them to finally act.

"I'd better get back to work," she says softly, her eyes flicker beyond the door at all the filled beds.

"I'll help you. May be a bit rubbish at the healing thing, but I can hold stuff," Aberforth offers.

Poppy smiles, taking his hand."I wouldn't mind an assistant for the day," she decides.

"Just for the day?" he teases.

With a roll of her eyes, Poppy guides him into the hospital wing. "We'll see, dear. We'll see."


	92. DracoGinny

_For the Connection Challenge (DracoGinny), 100 Ways to Say I Love You ("I'll wait."), and the Most in a Month Competition._

* * *

Draco swallows dryly when Ginny finds him after the battle. She doesn't have to speak. He's always know that this would be a possibility.

The past year, he fell in love. He never meant to, especially not with a Weasley. But Ginny was the one with a kind enough heart to give him a chance. Maybe it never would have happened if Potter hadn't been on the run.

 _Potter._

He scowls slightly. Potter is back now. Draco's little hopes and dreams have fallen apart before his eyes. Whatever he and Ginny had, he will never be enough to change her mind.

"Draco-"

Draco holds up a hand to silence her. She glares at the gesture but softens.

"Does it really need saying?" he whispers, trying his best for a smile.

Ginny takes his hand. Her fingers brush gently over his knuckles, and Draco closes his eyes and sighs. For a moment, he can almost pretend that this isn't goodbye.

"You know… You aren't nearly as big of a jerk as I originally thought," she says.

With a snort, Draco opens his eyes, brows raised. "Coming from you, Weasley, I'll have to consider that as close to a compliment as I can get."

She gives his hand a soft squeeze before letting go.

"I'm not giving up, you know," he adds quietly. "I'll wait. For you, I mean."

"Draco," she sighs. "You'll be waiting forever."

He lips twitch into an almost smile for just a fraction of a second. "I don't mind. I- Ginny, I-"

He doesn't know how to put it into words. He's spent so long trying to hide his emotions, especially where she is concerned, and now that he needs his words the most, he fails.

She places a hand on his cheek, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss his lips. "I know."

Before he can say anything else, she walks away without a goodbye. Draco watches as Ginny goes, letting out a heavy sigh.

He means it. It doesn't matter if he has to wait an eternity. She is the one he wants, the only one he could ever want.


	93. RemusHermione

_For the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge "I made your favourite.". A big thank you to Liza for giving me the inspiration to try this_

* * *

 _._

 _Obviously this is AU where Remus survived the war._

He isn't surprised to find her in their study, hunched over the desk, quill brushing over the parchment as her mouth opens and closes silently as she reads along. Remus leans against the doorframe, watching her for a moment.

"Have you even gotten up since you sat down to mark homework this morning?" he asks, a gentle teasing in his voice.

Hermione barely even looks up at him. "Of course. Had to use the toilet," she says, letting out a frustrated groan. "Come on! It isn't even a hard assignment!"

Remus swallows back a chuckle. He knows that it's best to approach her with extreme caution. "You'll get used to it," he assures her. "Crabbe and Goyle almost killed me the first time I taught."

Hermione purses her lips together. She still doesn't bother to really acknowledge him. Her brilliant mind is too focused.

With a sigh, he moves behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Come on, love. It's lunch time. I made your favorite," he says, turning his head to press a small kiss to her cheek.

Hermione grumbles. "If I don't get these marked-"

"The world will keep turning. Now, come on. You need a break. I can see grey hairs sprouting up on your head," he teases, guiding her feet.

Hermione makes a face. "You're one to talk. You're turning into quite the silver fox," she laughs.

Remus pushes a hand through his hair. It's true. The tawny strands have become peppered with streaks of grey over the years. "And yet you still love me."

Hermione stands on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Of course. Lunch, then back to work."

"Lunch, fresh air, trip to The Three Broomsticks, kisses, cuddles-"

Hermione snorts. "How am I ever going to actually get anything done with you around?" she laughs, her arms wrapping around him.

Remus grins. "I'm sure the students won't mind having to wait a few days for their homework back," he points out. "They'll think you're the cool professor."

Hermione rests her head against his chest. "No. My husband is the cool professor. I'm the stressed one who is lucky enough to have the cool one to keep me from losing my mind."

"And that's what I'm doing now. So, lunch, Mrs. Lupin?"

Hermione pulls back. Her eyes flicker at the pile of essays. It looks like she's barely made a dent in them. Remus waits for the protests to begin, the reminder that she really has to get this finished. Instead, she turns to him, shrugging. "I guess I could use a break," she decides at last.


	94. SeamusLavender

_For the Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge (towel), Connection Challenge (SeamusLavender), and the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge ("I think you're beautiful.")_

* * *

Seamus watches in amusement as Lavender emerges from the shower, one towel wrapped around her head, another around her body. The frustration in her eyes is almost comical.

"Of course you're just going to stand there," she grumbles, removing the first towel and letting her damp hair fall in little ringlets around her shoulders. "It's easy for you. Just throw something on and you're fine!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight because I'm low maintenance?" he chuckles.

It takes him less than a second to realize that this is the wrong thing to say. Lavender turns to him, looking absolutely murderous. "Are you saying I'm high maintenance?" she demands.

Seamus wonders how it's possible for someone so tiny, clad in only a towel to look so intimidating. He takes a step back, clearing his throat. "What? No! Of course not," he insists. "It's just- Well, I think you're beautiful. You don't need all that extra stuff to make you attractive."

Lavender snorts and rolls her eyes. Seamus braces himself. He knows that look all too well. It's the one that gives him when he's missed a point that she thinks should be obvious. "Women don't wear makeup for men," she says, pulling a dress from the wardrobe and slipping into it. "We wear it for ourselves, and because it feels amazing when another woman tells us how good our lipstick looks. Basic rules of being a female. Learn them."

Seamus almost tells her that there's no need for that, that, as a bloke, he can happily avoid all the complexity of womanhood. But he's smart. He knows that this will be a bad thing to say, and by the time she's done lecturing him, Dean and Demelza's wedding will be halfway over.

"As long as you know you're beautiful."

Lavender smiles. "I don't have to be beautiful," she says, touching a finger to the scars that trail from her mouth to her neck. "That's not the important thing."

Seamus steps closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He's happy that she's realized this. Those first few weeks after the war had been a nightmare. He had felt so helpless, trying to figure out how to help his distressed girlfriend who could barely look in a mirror. "God, you're so amazing," he whispers.

Lavender pulls away with a smirk. "I know," she teases before taking a seat at her vanity mirror.

Seamus watches the care with which she applies her makeup. It seems strange to him, like she has some piece of rare magic as she brightens her eyes and paints her lips a soft pink.

"You're staring," she mumbles.

"I am," he confirms.

She catches his eye in the mirror, a small smile on her lips. "You should probably get ready," she suggests.

Seamus laughs. He'd almost forgotten that he's still in his underwear. He'd gotten so caught up in her. "Yeah. Right."

And as he pulls on his suit, he eyes still wander over to his girlfriend. He doesn't know what he did, how he got so lucky. But Lavender is his, and that's all that matters.


	95. SalazarRowena

_For Camp Potter (History Appreciation: Salazar Slytherin)._

 _Word Count: 579_

* * *

He stands in the back of the classroom, the smallest of smiles on his lips as he watches her move along. It has become his favorite hobby during the hours when he doesn't have a class of his own to teach.

"Are you lost, Salazar?" Rowena calls, a teasing grin pulling at her lips. "This isn't the dungeons."

The students all follow her gaze. Some pale and focus intently on Rowena when they realize that he is there. Others, bold little Gryffindors, he would wager, giggle. Salazar smirks. Children are quite amusing.

"Carry on, Rowena. Pay me no mind at all," he says, leaning against the wall.

The slight blush that stains her cheeks is endearing. It's closest to flustered that proud, clever Rowena Ravenclaw would ever allow herself to get. She narrows her eyes at him before continuing with her lesson.

…

"You can't keep doing this, Salazar," she sighs when her classroom is empty. "Your obsession with me is hardly healthy."

"Obsession?" he echoes. "Do you find it so hard to believe that I could feel something more pure than obsession for you, Rowena?"

"Then what is it? I've asked Helga and Godric. You never sit in and listen to their lessons," she says.

He tries not to laugh. For all her cleverness, Rowena can't figure out the obvious. It's hard not to feel a sense of superiority. He wonders if this is how Rowena feels whenever she has caught onto something sooner than the others.

"Well, Godric is hardly attractive enough," he says. "Helga is lovely, but she's a little too nice for my liking."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

With a smirk, Salazar ruffles her hair. "Oh, Rowena, I'm sure your brilliant mind can work it out. Excuse me. I have a class to teach."

…

It takes only a day for Rowena to appear in his classroom. Salazar smiles to himself and pretends not to notice. He's created this game, after all. Rowena cannot surprise him. It's such an obvious move to make.

"Be sure that you have your essays finished by your next lesson," he instructs. "Yes, Malfoy, even you. No exceptions. Now, out you go."

Even as the classroom empties, he doesn't acknowledge Rowena. Salazar moves to his desk, shuffling through the stacks of parchment without a word.

"I believe that watching you is rather enjoyable," she says, walking slowly to his desk. "You are… That is, when you teach, I-"

"So, you finally understand," he chuckles.

"No need to sound so smug," she says dryly.

He turns his eyes to her, abandoning his game. He's won.

"Smug? I believe you have me mistaken for Godric."

Rowena waves her wand, conjuring a chair and sitting down across from him. "You could have just told me," she says.

"You believed it was obsession," he reminds her. "If I had told you the truth, you would never have believed me. You would have thought it was said in jest."

"Where do we go with this?" she asks.

"I would suggest my chambers, but as we still have more lessons-"

"Salazar!"

"Wherever you want, Rowena."

She's silent for a moment. Salazar studies her. He can almost imagine the battle going on in her mind as she struggles. They are friends. Trying to be more than that could cause them to lose everything. But logic has no place in romance.

"I think I would like to figure that out," she says quietly. "Together."


	96. CharlusDorea

_For the Light it up like it's the 4th of July Event on the Golden Snitch._

 _Writing Challenge. Picnic: Write about a proposal._

 _Beauxbatons, Barbegazi_

 _Word Count: 329_

* * *

"I don't know why you don't just marry me, darling."

Dorea turns, prepared to tease him, but she stops, head tilted to the side. "Is that you idea of a proposal?" she asks, a mischievous grin playing at her lips. "And here I thought a Potter would have been raised better than that."

Charlus smirks and steps closer. He caresses her cheek with gentle strokes of his fingertips. "I should hope that you have more faith in me than that," he chuckles before cupping her chin in his hand a pressing a small, chaste kiss to her lips.

Dorea smiles against his lips. Really, he doesn't have to ask. He is all that she wants, all that she's ever wanted. He needn't make a huge fuss out of it.

"Yes," she says as she breaks the kiss, her smile so broad that it hurts jaw. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Dorea, love, I haven't even proposed properly," he says lightly. "Always so eager."

Dorea shrugs. "It's hardly my fault that you're too slow."

"Perhaps you're too fast," he counters.

Before Dorea can argue with him, Charlus drops down to one knee. Dorea swallows. Even with the teasing, even with her heart knowing that she will marry him, no questions asked, she still feels the flutter in her stomach. Her heartbeat quickens.

"Dorea, you are impatient, too fast, and absolutely perfect," he says, taking her left hand. "You are everything that I could ever want. You have stayed by my side, and you have never stopped loving me. I want to spend my life with you. I want to stay in love with forever and always have you by my side. Dorea Black, will you become Dorea Potter and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Charlus Potter, you don't even have to ask," she laughs, and he slides the ring onto her finger before climbing to his feet.

Charlus pulls her close, kissing her forehead. Dorea can already feel herself melting.


	97. NewtTina

_For the Light it up like it's the 4th of July Event on TGS (Dialogue: "Well, well, look who it is: our neighbor from across the pond."/"It's more of an ocean, actually_.")

 _Word Count: 308_

 _Beauxbatons, Barbegazi_

* * *

"Well, well, look who it is: our neighbor from across the pond."

Newt grins. "It's more of an ocean, actually," he says quietly, taking her hand. "Well, it's literally an ocean. You should know. You just crossed it."

"Big ocean," Tina agrees, and she pretends not to notice the way his touch makes her shiver in spite of the warm summer breeze.

"Yes. It is," Newt chuckles. "I thought I was supposed to cross it to bring you my book."

Tina shrugs. She knows that was the plan. It gave her something to look forward to, but she's grown too impatient. Queenie picked up on her restless thoughts more and more before finally surprising her with a a ticket for the first ship out.

"Queenie is full of surprises," she says, frowning when she realizes he's still holding her hand. He should have dropped it by now. She hopes that he doesn't. "I thought maybe you could show me around London."

She watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows dryly. It's endearing, but it worries her. Perhaps she should have sent news of her voyage sooner. If she'd had more time, she would have.

"You don't have to, of course," she says, grateful that her voice doesn't quiver as her heart threatens to break.

Newt gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Wait until you see Diagon Alley," he says cheerfully, all anxiety seeming to melt away. "Oh, they've just opened a new ice cream shoppe. Florean Fortescue, nice bloke. Went to Hogwarts with him for a bit."

He doesn't let go of her hand as he pulls her through the crowded London streets. A smile plays at her lips. She never would have just left New York to pursue a man. Queenie, sweet, impulsive Queenie knew what she needed before she did. And she's never been happier.


	98. RemusNarcissa

_For the Speed Drabble on the Hogwarts Forum (RemusNarcissa, tendril, "Could you be happy here with me?")_

* * *

"Could you be happy here with me?"

The question catches Narcissa off guard. Her pale eyes flicker over to Remus, her chest constricting. "I'm not sure what you mean," she whispers, her voice trembling.

The young man rolls his eyes and moves closer, taking her hand in his. Narcissa closes her eyes, fighting back a shiver. She's always loved his touch- the gentleness of his grip, the steadiness of his hands. Somehow, his skin against hers has always felt like home.

"You know what I'm asking," he says softly, his free hand lifting. His fingers caress her cheek in feather light movements that make her feel weak at her knees. "I can't give you the life you grew up accustomed to. With my… my…"

Narcissa pulls her hand free and pushes her fingers through his silky hair. She knows she shouldn't laugh, but a giggle escapes her lips. "Are you asking if I think you're good enough for me?" she asks. "You should know the answer by now."

"Yes, well, I just thought-"

Narcissa silences him with a firm kiss, a hard press of her lips against his. She feels the tendrils of passion wrapping around her insides as her lips move frantically against his, trying desperately for him to understand the things she leaves unspoken.

 _I love you. You're my kind of imperfect. You're good enough._

And as he melts against her touch, she's reasonably sure he's gotten the message.


	99. CygnusDruella

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb ("Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At the Disco)_

 _390 words_

* * *

" _Happily ever after_

 _How could I ask for more_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor"_

 _-"Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At the Disco_

"This is the end, huh?" Cygnus says, wearing a smile that looks more like a grimace. "In a few hours, I'll be married man."

Orion grins at him, patting his back. Cygnus guesses it's meant to be a comfort, but it does little to steady his nerves. "Druella Rosier," he says with an impressed whistle. "I don't know how you got so lucky, mate."

Lucky. He guesses he is. She's a pureblood, beautiful, graceful. And yet the promise of happily ever after with her isn't enough. His mind races with thoughts of what could be. He could be free longer, laughing and flirting with women at the pub. Women who will mean nothing but will stroke his ego and fuel his happiness.

"Were you happy to marry Walburga?" Cygnus asks.

"More than anything. I know it's only been a month, but it's brilliant."

Cygnus wonders if he'll ever feel that way, if these doubts and regrets will ever melt away, will ever be replaced with nothing but warmth and happiness.

"I'm giving up so much," Cygnus whispers.

"I know, but it's worth it," Orion assures him, adjusting Cygnus' bow tie.

"Is it really?"

In place of an answer, Orion simply smiles.

…

Cygnus watches as Druella approaches him in a slow march, her father's arm linked in hers. She looks beautiful; only a fool would deny that. Cygnus' smile feels a little more genuine when he catches her eyes, but it still doesn't feel quite right.

This is real. His future is walking his way in white lace, and his heart races, half panic, half excitement. He will no longer be a happy, carefree bachelor when she stands before him and says those vows.

"I love you," she whispers as she joins him, the epitome of a blushing bride.

Her perfume, a gentle scent of rose and gardenia, seems overwhelming somehow. That smell will be with him for the rest of his life. Those gentle, smooth hands than find his will be his to hold for eternity.

All the possibilities are slipping through his fingers, but he holds his head high. It is a sacrifice he'll have to make.


	100. RonLavender

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb ("I don't know.")_

 _Love in Motion (RonLavender)_

 _Word Count 375_

* * *

They sit together by the lake. Lavender wears a smile as she dips her bare feet into the cool water. "Do you love me, Ron?" she asks suddenly.

The question catches him off guard. His cheeks grow hot as his stomach seems to tie itself into knots.

 _Love._ He's never given it much thought. Some days, Lavender makes him feel like he's suffocating. She stays a little too close, wants a little too much attention. But then there are days like this where something changes. There are days where her smile fills him with peace, days where there is nothing more comfortable than her presence.

"I don't know," he admits, his cheeks growing hot.

Lavender's expression falls, a brief flicker of hurt in her eyes. Her lips quirk into a smile, but even Ron can tell how forced it is. "Could you learn to love me?"

He swallows. Could he? He wants to tell her yes, without a shadow of a doubt. After all, whatever her faults, she is a sweet girl. He can see how she cares for him every time he looks in her eyes. He's never had anyone like Lavender to treat him like this, to love him in this way.

"I don't know," he says again.

Now, her smile fades. She doesn't try to hide her disappointment now. With a shaky sigh, Lavender turns her gaze to the horizon, drawing patterns in the water with her toes.

Ron takes a deep breath. He's never been good with emotional things, and yet he finds himself reacting without thought. He moves closer, slipping his hand into hers. "I want to try," he says. "I really do. I like you, Lavender, but you're my first girlfriend, and I don't know how to handle this sometimes."

She rests her head on his shoulder. It surprises Ron how natural the gentle weight feels, how comforting her warmth is. "I know I'm pushy, but I can be patient," she assures him.

"Then I can try," he says, turning to face her.

His heart races as he cups her face in his hands. Will he ever love her? He doesn't know, but, as he leans in closer, his lips inches from hers, he realizes that he wants to.


End file.
